Au bout du monde
by Meliane
Summary: Tokyo, années 30-40. Des destins entrecroisés... Des amitiés qui se nouent, se renforcent, des liens plus ou moins forts qui se tissent... des histoires d'amour sur fond de guerre... X Japan, Dir en Grey, Luna Sea, The GazettE et quelques autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:**** Au bout du monde**

**Rating:**** M**

**Genre:**** action/aventure/romance**

**Pairing:**** aucun pour l'instant.**

**Disclaimer:**** hide, Toshi, Yoshiki et Pata ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**

**Bon, je sais que j'ai déjà deux fics en cours ici et au moins trois autres ailleurs sur le net, mais comme l'inspiration joue au yoyo avec moi, autant que j'en profite "**

**Je sais que le chapitre est court, mais les suivants devraient être plus longs. Alors bonne lecture... en espérant que ça vous plaise!**

..

..

..

- Ca y est, c'est la guerre... dit hide à ses amis.

Pata, Yoshiki et Toshi acquiescèrent, la mine sombre. Ils savaient depuis quelques jours que leur pays était en conflit avec la Chine et s'étaient réunis pour en discuter. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était ce que le futur leur réservait. Seul hide connaissait déjà son emploi du temps pour les prochains mois, mais il n'en avait pas encore parlé. Certains de leurs camarades, après avoir annoncé qu'ils s'étaient engagés, avaient quitté Tokyo. L'empire Shōwa avait besoin d'hommes... Assis tous les quatre sur un banc devant l'université Keiō, où Toshi suivait ses cours, les quatre amis parlaient entre autre de la situation actuelle de leur pays.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? questionna hide.

- Je vais rester ici, mes parents comptent sur moi pour que je les aide financièrement après avoir fini mes études, répondit Toshi.

- Et moi, je continue à aller au conservatoire, dit le blond assis à côté de l'étudiant.

Ce qui n'était pas une surprise, étant donné que Yoshiki voulait devenir un pianiste reconnu. Et son talent le servait bien, c'aurait été dommage de le gâcher en l'envoyant faire la guerre.

- Et toi, Pata?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le dernier de la bande. Pour l'instant, je vais rester travailler au garage, et peut-être qu'après je chercherai autre chose.

hide se contenta de hocher la tête, et Toshi et Yoshiki échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- hide, et toi? demanda finalement le blond.

- Je pars combattre la semaine prochaine.

- Quoi?? Mais.. Mais tu aurais pu nous en parler! s'écria Yoshiki.

- J'ai préféré me taire, je me suis douté que vous alliez mal réagir à la nouvelle.

- Enfin, hide, tu es devenu fou! Tu vas te faire tuer là-bas!

- JE SAIS!

Les gens aux alentours leur jettèrent un regard agacé, et hide baissa d'un ton.

- Je sais, Yoshiki, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme.

- Et on ne peut pas... On ne peut pas faire en sorte que tu évites ça? demanda Toshi à la place du blond.

- Même si vous pouviez, je refuserais. Vous savez bien que c'est pas mon genre de me défiler quand on attend quelque chose de moi.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus lourd cette fois. Les informations qui filtraient du front étaient rares, et les trois amis craignaient que leur aîné ne revienne pas.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? demanda Pata.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Contrairement à toi, je vis encore chez mes parents. Mon frère est trop jeune pour s'engager, c'est à moi de faire l'honneur de la famille.

Yoshiki baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses yeux brillants, et Toshi posa une main sur son épaule avant de l'attirer contre lui. De son côté, Pata ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ils n'ignoraient pas que le sens de l'honneur était important chez les Matsumoto, et donc chez hide.

- Tu pourrais ne pas revenir, fit remarquer Toshi.

- Oui, je sais bien ce que je risque. Mais j'ai pris ma décision.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils gardèrent le silence, ils partirent en direction d'un bar où Pata avait travaillé. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'il avait rencontré hide et sympathisé avec lui, le plus vieux étant un habitué qui venait presque tous les soirs.

Une fois installés, ils se remirent à discuter de tout et de rien, à l'exception du départ de hide. C'était la dernière soirée où ils étaient tous les quatre, car ils se doutaient qu'ils ne seraient peut-être pas réunis avant longtemps, et ils en profitèrent. Bien plus tard, ils se séparèrent sur une poignée de main et partirent chacun de leur côté. hide fit juste un signe de tête à Pata qui sourit en voyant Toshi et Yoshiki s'en aller dans la même direction. C'est vrai qu'ils n'habitaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre...

--

Une semaine plus tard, seul Yoshiki accompagna hide jusqu'à son point de rendez-vous, Toshi et Pata n'ayant pas pu venir.

- On aimerait que tu restes... avoua le musicien.

- Je m'en doute, Yo-chan...

- Tu reviens quand?

- Je ne sais pas.

_A quoi penses-tu en partant? Est-ce que tu fais ça pour impressionner les tiens? Non, ça ne te ressemble pas... C'est vrai que tu as le sens du devoir, mais de là à partir te battre et avoir peu de chances de revenir... hide, où est-ce que tu avais la tête en prenant cette décision?? La Chine va peut-être le dernier endroit que tu verras dans ta vie! On était bien tous les quatre avant que la guerre commence! Pourquoi faut-il qu'on soit séparés, et en plus de cette façon? Qui va me dire ouvertement que je ressemble à une femme avec mes longs cheveux, qui va dire pour plaisanter que Toshi et moi sommes presque un couple, si tu t'en vas?_

La tristesse envahit Yoshiki, et il se mit à fixer le sol. Il se remémora la façon dont ils s'étaient connus: Toshi et lui étaient amis d'enfance, l'étudiant en médecine avait ensuite rencontré Pata pendant leur service militaire, puis le mécanicien avait fini par leur présenter hide. Et depuis, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Du moins, songea Yoshiki, jusqu'à la semaine précédente où ils avaient appris la nouvelle de l'engagement de hide... Le pianiste frissonna, secoué par des pensées funestes.

- Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses sans qu'on le sache... murmura-t-il à l'intention de son ami.

- Ne t'en fais pas à ce point Yo-chan! Si j'en ai la possibilité, j'écrirai. Et puis, je vais bien avoir des permissions de temps à autre! J'en profiterai pour venir vous voir, Pata Toshi et toi. Je suppose que vous allez rester ici?

- Oui, tu connais les raisons de Toshi, et les miennes. Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout ce que Pata va faire.

- Peut-être qu'il finira par s'engager lui aussi... Je crois que c'est ce qu'il souhaite vraiment. Mais je ne le vois pas du tout avec un fusil à la main!

- Moi non plus!

Un homme s'approcha et prévint hide que le départ était imminent.

- Passe mon bonjour à Toshi et à Pata. Je suppose que tu vas aller voir notre cher futur médecin quand je serai parti?

- Pour lui donner de tes nouvelles, oui.

- Seulement pour lui parler de moi, tu es sûr? demanda hide avec un sourire en coin.

Yoshiki regarda aussitôt ailleurs, le visage en feu.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-il.

- Mais oui, c'est ça! répliqua hide.

Yoshiki s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque l'homme qui avait parlé plus tôt revint vers eux.

- Hideto Matsumoto! Nous partons!

- Tu devrais te déclarer à Toshi avant qu'il soit trop tard, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour, murmura hide en étreignant le pianiste, avant de tourner les talons.

Le blond regarda son ami s'éloigner avec son paquetage et soupira en repensant à ses paroles. Devait-il vraiment avouer à Toshi ce qu'il ressentait pour lui? Il craignait d'être rejeté, de gâcher une amitié qui avait commencé alors qu'ils étaient enfants... Mais d'après hide, le comportement qu'il adoptait envers Toshi était le même que le brun affichait lorsque le pianiste était là...

Il y pensa tout au long du chemin qu'il fit pour aller déjeuner avec Toshi, et finalement il prit sa décision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:**** Au bout du monde**

**Rating:**** M**

**Genre:**** action/aventure/romance**

**Pairing:**** aucun pour l'instant.**

**Disclaimer:**** les personnages ne sont pas à moi (TT).**

**Personnages:**** X Japan, Kyo, Shinya, Kai, Sugizo**

**Chapitre 2**

Heath sortit de chez lui et marcha jusqu'à l'université Waseda en essayant de se réveiller complètement. Quand il arriva, il aperçut un de ses amis assis sur les marches près de leur salle de cours et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

- Salut Shinya! Comment tu...  
- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeath!! cria alors une voix.

L'instant suivant, un petit blond se jeta sur lui et le fit presque tomber. Ceux qui le suivaient le regardèrent avec consternation.

- Kyo, tu vas finir par le tuer si tu continues de faire ça! protesta un des deux bruns.

- Pffff... Kai, tu deviens aussi drôle que le vieux rabat-joie, ça te va pas de le fréquenter!

- Moi je trouve que Kaoru et ton frère vont bien ensemble, répliqua le dernier des étudiants.

- Sugizo?

- Oui?

- Urusai.

- Non mais Kyo, qu'est-ce que t'es vulgaire!! s'écria Heath, alors que Shinya empêchait Sugizo de répondre au blond en lui tapant dessus et que Kai les observait tous les quatre avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh ça va toi! C'est pas toi qui as surpris ton frère au lit avec son amant!

Kai rougit aussitôt tandis que les trois autres se mettaient à rire. Le plus jeune se rappelait bien de la tête de Kyo le jour où il était entré dans sa chambre sans frapper. A ce moment-là, il était déjà bien occupé avec Kaoru... et il avait cru que le blond allait faire une syncope. Finalement, Kyo était resté figé à la porte, tout blanc et les yeux écarquillés, jusqu'à ce que Kaoru s'en aille après s'être rhabillé en vitesse.

- Je n'ai rien vu et je ne veux rien savoir...

Kai s'était bien rendu compte au bout d'un moment que Kyo protestait plus pour la forme que parce qu'il était contre sa relation avec Kaoru. De toute façon, il n'était pas le principal concerné...

La sonnerie coupa court à leur discussion, et Kyo se mit à râler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? demanda Sugizo.

- J'ai pas envie de revoir Shimizu...

- Si tu avais travaillé, tu suivrais déjà le cours suivant, observa Shinya.

- Ca va... J'ai pas la chance d'être doué comme Kai qui a un an d'avance! Quoi qu'il en soit, cette prof me déteste et je sais même pas pourquoi.

- Ah bon? s'étonna Kai. Pourtant tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait déjà fait sortir plusieurs fois de son cours parce que tu échangeais des mots osés avec Minami!

- J'ai dit ça moi?

- Oui!

- C'est n'importe quoi! En plus je trouve que Minami est pas... enfin...

- Tu t'enfonces, Kyo! fit Heath en échangeant un clin d'œil avec Sugizo qui comprit.

- Moi je la trouve très bien Minami, ajouta Sugizo alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la bonne salle.

- Hein?? Alors ça veut dire que tu as... avec Minami...

- Exactement! répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais te tuer!!

Shinya, Kai et Heath durent unir leurs efforts pour empêcher le blond de défigurer Sugizo.

- Monsieur Niimura, vous commencez bien l'année à ce que je vois...

Kyo se ratatina alors que Rukia Shimizu passait devant lui et ouvrait la porte. Les cinq amis entrèrent et s'installèrent tranquillement, Sugizo allant s'asseoir à un bout de la rangée en laissant trois places entre Kyo et lui par précaution.

A la fin de leur première journée, ils échangèrent rapidement leurs impressions. Les profs qu'ils avaient vus semblaient compétents - à part Shimizu, selon Kyo- alors l'année à venir devrait bien se passer...

- Vous repartez comment? demanda Shinya tandis qu'ils attendaient à la sortie du campus après que Sugizo soit parti retrouver une certaine fille (ce que Kyo avait moyennement apprécié) .

- Kaoru vient nous chercher! dit Kai avec un sourire qu'il s'efforça de dissimuler.

- Mrff... grogna Kyo.

- Et moi, je rentre à pied.

- Heath, tu veux que je te dépose chez toi? proposa Shinya.

- Non, ça ira. Je vais aller au parc avant, pas la peine que ton père un détour.

- Ok, comme tu veux.

Après avoir salué ses amis, Heath quitta l'université et se dirigea vers le Shinjuku Gyoen. Maintenant que la journée était finie, il allait pouvoir passer un moment dans le parc, comme il en avait l'habitude.

En arrivant, il s'installa sur son banc et sortit son classeur pour relire ses cours. Mais au bout de quelques instants, il releva la tête en sentant un regard le détailler.

En face de lui, à quelques mètres, un homme entre vingt-cinq et trente ans le dévisageait. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était repéré, l'inconnu détourna les yeux, et ce fut au tour de Heath de l'observer. De longs cheveux blonds, un regard sombre, plutôt mince... Et pas désagréable à regarder...

Leur petit jeu continua pendant environ une heure. A chaque fois que l'un croisait les yeux de l'autre, le premier tournait la tête, et vice-versa. Puis l'inconnu regarda sa montre, se leva et partit sans se retourner. Quant à Heath, il resta assis à fixer avec un léger sourire la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans le parc... Qui pouvait-il bien être? Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de revenir?

Le jeune étudiant envisagea un instant de rattraper l'autre homme, mais le blond était déjà loin, et Heath ne voulait pas passer pour un fou en lui courant après.

_On verra bien demain s'il est là..._

...

...

...

A mesure que les semaines passaient, les amis de Heath remarquèrent qu'il était plus la tête dans les nuages que d'ordinaire. Un matin, il reçut une boulette de papier dans la tête et fronça les sourcils, avant de ramasser la feuille et de lire le message.

_Comment elle s'appelle?_

Le jeune homme jeta un regard noir à Kyo et décida de ne pas répondre. Sugizo sourit en voyant l'air rêveur de son voisin.

- A quoi tu penses? demanda-t-il.

- A rien... mentit Heath.

Depuis un mois déjà, il allait au parc tous les jours pour espérer voir l'inconnu blond, contrairement à avant où il ne s'y arrêtait que deux ou trois fois par semaine...

Mais ils ne faisaient que s'observer sans aller l'un vers l'autre. Heath n'osait pas bouger et se maudissait d'être aussi timide. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait, mais il avait peur de devenir attiré par le blond.

A la pause entre les cours, Kyo se jeta presque sur lui et le pressa de questions, mais Heath fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Sugizo finit par lui venir en aide en criant:

- Minami, attends-moi!

Les yeux de Kyo lancèrent des éclairs jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une fille parmi les étudiants, et il la suivit aussitôt. Ses amis le regardèrent s'approcher d'elle et se mettre à lui parler.

- Dites, c'est pas Ayumi, la sœur de Sugizo? demanda Shinya.

- Si, acquesça Kai. Sugizo va le tuer s'il l'apprend.

- Tant qu'il nous laisse tranquilles, dit Heath en s'appuyant sur sa table et en somnolant.

- ON SE REVEILLE!! cria Kyo quelques minutes plus tard dans les oreilles de Heath.

Furieux, Heath lui répondit en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Sugizo l'imita juste après être revenu. Il venait de discuter avec sa sœur et appris que Kyo était intéressé par elle.

- Alors Heath, comment s'appelle ta nouvelle conquête?

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement.

- Ca ne te regarde pas!

- Rooooh, allez, sois pas cachottier! insista Kyo. On la connaît?

- Non, sûrement pas, répliqua-t-il.

Et il sortit son classeur pour montrer que la discussion était terminée. Mais Kyo n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner, et il échangea un regard puis un sourire avec Sugizo. A la fin des cours, Heath partit le premier, et les deux autres décidèrent tacitement de le prendre en filature.

Sans se rendre compte qu'il était suivi, Heath s'en alla tranquillement vers le parc, retrouva son banc habituel et attendit. L'inconnu arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et cette fois il salua le jeune homme d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Heath se sentit rougir et se demandait quoi faire quand...

- Alors, elle est où la fille??

_Kyo..._

Il se tourna aussitôt vers le petit blond et le dévisagea en serrant les poings.

- Il n'y a pas de fille, c'est clair?! dit-il en criant presque.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'homme s'éloigner, et sa fureur se mêla alors de déception. Dire qu'il avait enfin eu l'intention de l'aborder... Sous les yeux inquiets de Sugizo, Heath rassembla ses affaires et s'en alla en bousculant Kyo.

- Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de venir... dit Sugizo, les sourcils froncés.

- Je crois pas, admit Kyo qui pour une fois n'avait plus envie de rire.

...

...

...

Heath rentra chez lui et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Sa voisine de palier qui sortait de chez elle le fixa d'un air surpris.

- Monsieur Morie, vous allez bien?

- Oui...

Mais moralement, il éprouvait plutôt l'inverse. En plus, maintenant, il avait mal à la main et il ne se sentait pas mieux, c'était même pire. Avec un soupir, il écrasa une larme de rage et monta lentement les escaliers. Il avait été si près d'oser parler à l'inconnu du parc... et un trouble-fête était venu tout gâcher.

_Kyo, y a vraiment des jours où je te déteste!_ pensa-t-il en jetant son sac dans un coin avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Avec ce qui venait de se passer, il ne pensait pas que Sugizo et Kyo allaient le suivre encore une fois. Cela lui laissait la possibilité de parler au blond seul à seul... Songer à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre occupa ses pensées toute la journée du lendemain, heureusement sans que ses amis le questionnent. Le soir, il attendit tout de même qu'ils soient partis avant d'aller au Shinjuku Gyoen. Il attendit jusqu'à la fermeture du parc, mais le blond ne se montra pas, et il rentra chez lui, envahi par un sentiment de déception.

**Je vous laisse chercher qui est le blond, même si deux d'entre vous le savent déjà :p**


	3. Chapter 3

Bien que l'inconnu occupât son esprit la majeure partie du temps, Heath décida de l'oublier pour un week end, ou du moins tenter de le faire. En effet, à la fin de leurs cours le vendredi soir, Kyo était parti avec son frère après avoir dit à ses amis qu'il les invitait à passer les deux jours suivants chez lui.

- Ouais, même toi Sugi-chan, dit-il avec un rictus à la question muette de son ami.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, répliqua le brun.

Le lendemain, Heath passa donc chercher Shinya qui habitait entre l'appartement des deux frères et le sien, et ils firent le chemin ensemble. Le châtain ne fit aucune remarque sur la prétendue fille qui intéressait Heath et parla seulement des cours. Après tout, Shinya n'était pas comme Kyo, malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

Des cinq étudiants, Shinya était celui qui parlait le moins et qui parvenait toujours à trouver la solution si un de ses amis avait un problème, ou à calmer une dispute naissante. D'ailleurs, songea Heath, le châtain était le seul qui ne subissait pas les plaisanteries parfois douteuses de Kyo. Le blond n'était pas parvenu à 'pervertir' Shinya, comme il le disait lui-même, contrairement à Sugizo qui n'était plus aussi sage qu'avant... En dépit de l'apparente rivalité qui opposait Sugizo et le petit blond, il y avait entre eux une solide amitié, même s'ils s'obstinaient à dire le contraire...

Tout à ses réflexions, Heath mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir que son ami ne le suivait plus.

- Shinya?

- Mmm?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Non, rien... répondit le châtain d'un air absent en fixant l'autre côté de la rue. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un nous épier, mais j'ai sûrement rêvé. Ce blond devait sortir de mon imagination.

_Un blond?_

Heath tourna aussitôt la tête vers la direction que Shinya observait, mais il n'y avait personne. Il ressentit alors un léger pincement au cœur. Pendant quelques instants, il avait espéré...

- Heath, tu viens? Si on est en retard, Kyo ne va pas être content.

- J'arrive... dit le jeune homme après un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui.

A plusieurs mètres de là, une ombre les regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire aux lèvres...

.........

Ils arrivèrent bons derniers chez les deux frères. S'ils ne furent pas surpris d'apercevoir Kaoru et Kai ensemble, rencontrer Sugizo qui sortait de la salle de bain les laissa muets.

- Tu es déjà là! s'étonna Heath.

- Kaoru m'a récupéré quand on s'est croisés, répondit le brun.

- Ah d'accord...

Ils rejoignirent Kaoru et Kai avec qui ils discutèrent, puis le plus jeune alla voir si son frère n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

- A table! cria Kyo pour prévenir ses amis.

Avec l'aide de Kai, il disposa les assiettes autour de la table et les remplit. Ses amis s'assirent et se regardèrent. Finalement, Kaoru posa la question qu'ils n'osaient pas formuler:

- Qui a préparé le repas?

- C'est moi! lança fièrement le blond.

- Ah... fit Sugizo.

Shinya et Kai mangeaient déjà quand Heath se saisit de ses baguettes, puis il fut imité par Kaoru. Quant à Sugizo, il observa l'assiette quelques instants avec un air soupçonneux, puis il intercepta le regard noir de Kyo, et commença à picorer en voyant que les autres n'avaient pas l'air de détester ce qu'ils avalaient.

- Effectivement, c'est plutôt bon... dit-il à contrecœur.

- Ben ouais, qu'est-ce que tu crois! C'est quand même moi qui ai cuisiné!

- Quelle modestie...

Plus tard, tandis que Shinya et Sugizo aidaient Kyo à tout débarrasser, Kaoru, Kai et Heath s'occupèrent d'installer les futons dans les chambres et le salon.

- Alors Heath, c'est pas trop dur les cours? demanda l'aîné.

- Non, ça va. Et puis j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller au Shinjuku Gyoen avant de rentrer, bizarrement ça me motive.

Il remarqua le sourire en coin de Kai à l'annonce du nom du parc, mais le plus jeune ne fit aucune remarque.

- Si prendre l'air d'abord t'aide à travailler, tant mieux!

Apparemment, Kaoru ignorait tout de la pseudo-relation entre Heath et la 'fille' ... _Ce n'est pas plus mal_, songea le concerné. Et voilà, l'inconnu s'emparait à nouveau de ses pensées!!!

_Je vais finir par devenir fou!_ soupira-t-il.

Une fois la lumière éteinte, alors qu'il était étendu sur son futon à la recherche du sommeil, la voix de Sugizo s'éleva.

- Heath, tu dors?

- Non, dit le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

- Je peux te poser une question? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

- Vas-y...

- Qui est-ce?

Heath se tourna vers son ami et se redressa.

- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler...

- Je te promets que je ne dirai rien à Kyo, assura Sugizo. Tu es mon meilleur ami, même si ça m'arrive de t'asticoter.

_C'est pas faux..._

- Ok... Déjà, aucun de vous ne connaît cette personne.

- Cette personne? D'accord...

- Quoi?

- Le fait que tu ne dises tout simplement pas 'elle' signifie que ce n'est peut-être pas une fille.

Heath rougit dans l'obscurité.

- Ton silence parle pour toi.

- Et ça te dérange?

- Non! Ecoute, je savais déjà que Kai et Kaoru étaient ensemble avant que Kyo ne le découvre. Je les ai vus en sortant de l'université un soir, et comme Kai me l'a demandé, je n'ai rien dit à Kyo.

- Bon, je crois que je peux te faire confiance... Tu as deviné... Ce n'est pas une fille.

- Et tu l'as rencontré au parc? Comment c'est arrivé?

- Comment tu sais pour le parc?

Sugizo sourit.

- Tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué que depuis la rentrée tu es plus distrait? Depuis le deuxième jour de cours, on sait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un occupe tes pensées. Tu es resté le même le premier jour, mais comme par hasard le lendemain ça t'arrivait de ne pas répondre quand on te parlait! Alors on s'est dit qu'il avait dû se passer un truc au Shinjuku Gyoen la veille.

- Oui... Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez suivi?

- Voilà... Mais on ne voulait pas t'énerver, juste avoir une certitude. Kyo s'y est mal pris encore une fois, je lui avais pourtant dit qu'on devait rester à l'écart et observer!

- Tu connais Kyo! Il fait toujours une gaffe celui-là...

- Alors, raconte! Tu lui as déjà parlé?

- Eh bien... C'est compliqué. Non, on n'a pas encore échangé un mot. Tout ce qu'on fait c'est se regarder sans oser aller l'un vers l'autre.

- Rooooh, toi et ta timidité!

- Je te signale que pour lui c'est pareil!

- C'est vrai... Et physiquement, il est comment?

Mais il n'eut jamais la réponse, car quelqu'un venait de surgir brusquement dans la pièce.

- Merde, Kyo, baka!! s'écria Sugizo en protégeant ses yeux de la lumière qui venait d'être allumée.

- Dites, les gars, vous pourriez pas vous taire?? dit le petit blond d'un ton furieux. Y en a qui essayent de dormir, je vous signale!

Heath ramena la couverture sur lui, se tourna vers le mur et fit semblant d'être déjà endormi quand Sugizo se remit à parler à voix basse. Il en avait déjà beaucoup dit... Sugizo abandonna après quelques secondes et ferma les yeux à son tour.

.........

Une autre semaine de cours était passée, puis deux, puis trois. _Il_ ne venait plus depuis le soir où Kyo et Sugizo avaient suivi Heath, mais l'étudiant continuait à aller au parc dans l'espoir de le voir. Heath ne savait pas très bien ce qui le poussait à poursuivre ses visites quotidiennes, mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose: tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé au blond, il viendrait tous les jours. Et ce n'était pas le mauvais temps qui allait le faire renoncer, comme ce soir-là.

Malgré la pluie fine qui tombait depuis plusieurs heures, il resta sur son banc à attendre. Ses vêtements commençaient à être vraiment trempés et il grelottait, mais il se força à tenir jusqu'à la fermeture du parc en dépit de la fièvre qui le gagnait et de ses éternuements de plus en plus fréquents.

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant? Il n'avait pas su répondre à Sugizo le jour où son ami lui avait demandé la raison de sa ténacité. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il quittait l'université et que ses pas le guidaient jusqu'aux grilles du Shinjuku Gyoen. Ce dont il avait envie, c'était pouvoir discuter avec l'inconnu ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour le connaître autrement que physiquement, quitte à être déçu.

Pendant qu'il cogitait, le parc se vida des rares personnes qui avaient fait le déplacement, et bientôt il se retrouva seul alors que la nuit tombait. Les gardiens n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur ronde, et il se retrouverait dehors... Mais il attendrait qu'ils arrivent. S'il tenait jusque-là... Son esprit s'embrumait peu à peu, il avait froid, et le repas léger qu'il avait pris le midi n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Soudain, une silhouette apparut à la limite de son champ de vision, et il se leva d'un seul coup. Trop vite... Il fut pris d'un vertige et vacilla, avant de tomber dans les bras du blond qui le rattrapa de justesse. Heath fut aussitôt enivré par son odeur et frémit au contact de ses bras autour de lui.

- Bonsoir... dit-il avec un faible sourire.

L'inconnu lui répondit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il était malade, mais ça en valait la peine... _Il_ était enfin revenu... Ce fut la dernière chose à laquelle Heath pensa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:**** Au bout du monde**

**Rating:**** M**

**Genre:**** action/aventure/romance**

**Pairing:**** Kaoru/Kai**

**Disclaimer:**** X Japan, Sugizo, Kai et les Diru ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**** voilà, vous allez savoir qui est l'homme mystère du chapitre 3... si vous ne le savez pas encore xD**

Heath se sentit perdu aussitôt qu'il eut ouvert les yeux. Il n'était pas allongé sur un futon mais dans un lit comme ceux des occidentaux, et quelqu'un avait placé une serviette humide sur son front pour faire baisser la fièvre, ce qui avait en partie réussi.

Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva, mais la pièce se mit à tourner et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face au visage inquiet du blond.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillé! Vous vous sentez mieux?

Sa voix était agréable à entendre, affublée d'un léger zézaiement qui fit sourire Heath.

- Oui, ça va.

- Vous devez avoir faim après avoir dormi autant!

L'estomac de Heath se mit à gargouiller, ce qui confirma les paroles de l'inconnu.

- J'ai fait sécher vos vêtements, reprit-il. Habillez-vous et venez, le repas est prêt.

Tout en enfilant son pantalon et sa chemise, Heath regarda l'effervescence de la rue par la fenêtre. D'après ce qu'il voyait, la journée était déjà bien entamée, et son moral baissa un peu lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait raté ses cours du lundi.

- Itadakimasu! dit le blond au moment où il arriva dans la cuisine.

- Merci... répondit Heath en s'asseyant.

- Vous m'avez fait peur hier soir! Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller au parc, puis je me suis dit que vous y étiez peut-être, et j'ai changé d'avis. Je crois que je suis arrivé à temps!

- Oui, heureusement que vous étiez là!

Ils se sourirent, et Heath sentit la chaleur se répandre dans ses veines.

- C'est quoi votre nom?

- Hiroshi Morie. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Heath.

- Enchanté, Heath!

- Et vous?

- Taiji Sawada!

_Taiji..._ Enfin, il pouvait placer un nom sur ce beau visage.

Taiji ne quitta pas un instant son hôte des yeux tandis qu'il mangeait. Pour un peu, il regrettait de ne pas avoir dormi dans le lit à côté de lui...

_Arrête de penser à ça!_ se morigéna-t-il.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Heath pour poser une main sur son front. Le jeune homme sursauta et recula, les joues en feu.

- Vous avez encore chaud, dit Taiji. Vous devriez peut-être retourner vous allonger?

- Non, ça... ça ira! balbutia Heath en s'efforçant de masquer le trouble qui le gagnait.

_Kami-sama... Quand je pense qu'il m'a déshabillé pour récupérer mes affaires mouillées..._

- Personne ne va s'inquiéter pour vous puisque vous avez passé la nuit ici? reprit Taiji une fois qu'il eut regagné sa chaise.

- Si, mes amis vont se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'université avec eux.

- Dans ce cas, vous devriez peut-être aller les retrouver à la sortie des cours? Histoire qu'ils soient rassurés sur votre état.

- ... Oui, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire...

- Mais si vous n'êtes pas complètement rétabli, hors de question que vous mettiez le nez dehors!

Pour appuyer les paroles du blond, Heath se mit à tousser.

- Bon, c'est clair que vous ne bougerez pas d'ici avant demain.

Il dut insister un peu pour que l'étudiant aille se reposer au lieu de l'aider à ranger la cuisine. Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il découvrit que Heath s'était endormi et qu'il tremblait malgré les couvertures. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et contempla le visage du malade à moitié dissimulé par les mèches noires qu'il repoussa l'une après l'autre.

_Je ne devrais pas..._

Il rejoignit Heath et l'attira progressivement contre lui afin de ne pas le réveiller...

_Je ne devrais pas..._

Puis il effleura la joue de l'étudiant du revers de la main...

_Je ne devrais pas..._

Et il posa brièvement ses lèvres à la commissure de celles du jeune homme.

Malgré ce qu'il s'était dit, il avait fait tout le contraire, incapable de résister à Heath qui dormait toujours. Mais il devait s'interdire de recommencer, par crainte que le jeune homme ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il y était bien parvenu la nuit précédente, pendant qu'il veillait au chevet de Heath avec une tasse de café à la main pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Il resserra ses bras autour de Heath et décida de récupérer le sommeil qui lui manquait. Et puis, il était bien là...

_Vraiment bien..._

Heath émergea avec la sensation d'avoir très chaud. Et cette fois, ça ne venait pas de la fièvre. Il sentit tout de suite les bras qui emprisonnaient sa taille et ouvrit les yeux sur un visage pratiquemment collé au sien. L'instant d'après, il tomba du lit, et le bruit réveilla Taiji.

- 's'pass'kwa? demanda le blond avec un bâillement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre??

- C'est votre faute, je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un à côté de moi! répliqua Heath, rouge et sur la défensive. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Vous aviez froid, je me suis dit que je pourrais y faire quelque chose.

- Eh bien vous avez mal pensé!

- Quoi??

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé!!

- Alors excusez-moi d'avoir voulu m'occuper de vous! J'aurais dû vous laisser sur votre banc et ne pas m'inquiéter de votre santé!! s'écria Taiji en claquant la porte derrière lui.

_Il s'est inquiété pour moi?_

Heath regagna le lit et soupira. Taiji avait raison, il aurait dû lui être reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait... Il n'avait pas hésité à ramener chez lui quelqu'un dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom, et voilà qu'il se disputait avec lui! Mais ce qu'il avait découvert en se réveillant faisait qu'il se posait des questions. Est-ce que le blond n'avait fait que lui apporter une chaleur bienfaisante, comme il l'avait dit? N'avait-il pas essayé de faire autre chose? Heath ne savait pas, et il devait accorder le bénéfice du doute au blond. Et puis cette phrase qui montrait que Taiji était sincère, si toutefois elle était vraie... Il finit par se lever et sortit de la pièce pour s'excuser et retrouva son hôte dans le salon.

- Désolé, j'ai mal réagi... C'est que... j'ai été surpris de vous voir là. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de... de dormir avec... quelqu'un, surtout aussi près... avoua-t-il, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Ce que je voulais c'était faire en sorte que vous alliez mieux, mais apparemment vous vous en moquez.

- Non, c'est tout le contraire! Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant de ce que vous faites pour moi!

- Ah oui?

Le doute était perceptible dans les paroles de Taiji, et Heath comprit que s'il ne parlait pas, le blond allait croire qu'il mentait. Il le rejoignit donc sur le canapé et le regarda droit dans les yeux en essayant de ne pas rougir, ce qui lui était difficile à cause de Taiji qui se tenait tout près de lui.

- Je... je vous jure que... que oui... je dis la vérité! dit-il, intimidé.

Il releva la tête pour connaître la réaction de son vis-à-vis, et fut surpris de voir le sourire en coin du blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse?

- Vous.

- Et... pourquoi?

- La façon dont vous vous excusez, votre mine contrite aussi, je trouve ça... comment dire... touchant.

_Ou plutôt adorable, tout comme toi..._

- Ah... Eh bien... merci... dit Heath en esquissant à son tour un sourire.

Les derniers mots de Taiji, même s'ils le gênaient un peu, venaient de diminuer la tension qui régnait depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais à présent, ils ne disaient plus rien pour éviter une autre altercation. Ils attendaient que l'autre se décide à relancer la conversation.

- Bon, le silence a assez duré! dit soudain Taiji. Si vous me parliez un peu de vous?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?

- Heu... Je ne sais pas moi... Ce que vous faites de votre quotidien par exemple.

- J'étudie le droit avec quatre de mes amis, et le soir après un passage au parc pour voir un certain blond, je rentre chez moi pour travailler.

Taiji se mit à rire à l'allusion, un autre son que Heath trouva agréable.

- Et vous?

- Heu... moi, je... je travaille pour le ministère de la Défense.

- Ah? Et ça vous plaît?

- Oui.

Heath remarqua que Taiji s'était raidi, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, et le blond se détendit progressivement. Mais l'étudiant se demandait ce qui avait bien pu braquer Taiji quand il l'avait questionné. Pourquoi semblait-il si réticent à avouer qui était son employeur? Est-ce qu'il dissimulait un secret inavouable?

_Après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut, ça ne me concerne pas!_

Il cessa d'y penser un peu plus tard lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre sur l'insistance de Taiji qui s'installa pour une autre nuit dans la pièce principale. De toute façon, Heath n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dormir correctement en sachant Taiji à ses côtés... Son hôte avait donc choisi la meilleure solution pour eux.

.........

- Ben alors, t'étais passé où?? s'écria Kyo quand Heath revint le mercredi matin.  
- Malade, marmonna Heath. J'ai préféré rester chez moi.

Et il toussa, ce qui appuya ses dires. Mais le blond le fixa d'un œil ironique.

- Chez toi, vraiment?  
- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi personne n'a répondu quand je suis allé chez toi avec Shinya pour t'apporter les cours?

- Heu...

Heath se sentit rougir de plus en plus sous le regard inquisiteur de Kyo.

- Et puis, pendant que j'y pense, c'est qui la personne qui t'a déposé tout à l'heure?

Le jeune homme resta muet et baissa les yeux.

- Allez Kyo, laisse-le tranquille, dirent Shinya et Sugizo d'une même voix.

Heath les remercia silencieusement. Il voyait bien que Kyo voulait insister, mais la sonnerie le coupa dans son élan, et il suivit ses amis jusqu'à la salle de cours.

- Bonjour, monsieur Niimura, dit le professeur en ouvrant la porte. Vous êtes prêt?

- Si c'est prêt à dormir, oui, répondit le petit blond entre ses dents.

- Pardon?

- Je suis en-chan-té de venir au cours de droit! dit-il avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Plus tard, à la pause de midi, les cinq amis s'installèrent devant le campus pour déjeuner, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Heath profita de l'absence de Kyo - parti voir la sœur de Sugizo- pour gagner la rue. Il avait reconnu une voiture qui venait juste de se garer... Quand il fut tout proche, Taiji baissa le carreau et demanda:

- Vous avez un peu de temps?

Heath jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis qui souriaient, et Sugizo lui fit même un signe de tête pour l'encourager.

- Environ deux heures, après je devrai retourner en cours.

- Ca devrait suffire. Vous venez?

- Où va-t-on? demanda Heath une fois à l'intérieur.

- Vous verrez bien!

Taiji se faufila à travers les rues parfois bondées en direction d'un des arrondissements voisins de celui de l'université et s'arrêta dans une rue animée. Un peu perdu, Heath resta assis jusqu'à ce que Taiji lui demande de le suivre. Il ne savait pas où le blond voulait l'emmener et sentait l'appréhension le gagner. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps... Une main étreignit brièvement la sienne, le faisant sortir de ses pensées, et son regard tomba sur le sourire rassurant de Taiji.

_J'ai tort de m'inquiéter, il ne me conduirait pas dans un endroit dangereux... Enfin, j'espère!_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans un restaurant qui s'avéra bondé, et Taiji fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de découvrir deux places libres dans le fond, à la seule table inoccupée. A côté, un brun discutait avec une femme aux longs cheveux ondulés.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, cette chaise est libre? demanda Taiji.

Le brun éclata de rire tandis que la 'demoiselle' regardait le blond d'un air furieux.

- Oui, elle est libre!!

Quand Taiji rejoignit Heath à la table, l'étudiant s'efforça de retenir un sourire amusé.

- Comment je pouvais savoir que c'est un homme?!? Il n'a qu'à pas avoir les cheveux aussi longs!

- Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas si grave! Ce ne doit pas être la première fois que ça lui arrive au vu de sa réaction.

- Vous devez avoir raison... Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez manger?

- Mmmm... Des tempura.

- S'il vous plaît? Des tempura et des yakitori pour mon ami et moi, demanda Taiji à un serveur.

_Ami? Il dit ça au bout de trois jours??_

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Si... Je suis juste surpris que vous parliez de moi de cette façon.

Taiji se mit alors à sourire, d'une manière digne de celle de Kyo avant un mauvais coup, songea Heath. Puis il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille du brun:

- Vous préférez peut-être que je dise qu'on est amants?

Heath rougit violemment et recula.

- Vous auriez dû voir votre tête! dit le blond en essayant de calmer son rire.

- Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle du tout!! répondit Heath d'un ton où l'énervement perçait.

L'amusement disparut aussitôt du visage de Taiji.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer...

- Ce n'est pas grave... Itadakimasu! dit Heath quand leurs commandes arrivèrent.

Malgré tout, il se demandait ce qui avait pu pousser Taiji à prononcer ces mots. Ils se connaissaient à peine et le blond disait déjà qu'ils étaient amis, enfin, en ce qui le concernait... Heath ne savait plus que penser. Il appréciait la compagnie de Taiji, c'est vrai, mais pas au point de le voir comme un ami...

_Du moins, pas encore..._

Au fond de lui, il devait l'admettre qu'avoir son amitié était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant le repas. Heath observait ses voisins - le brun et le blond- qui discutaient avec animation tout en étant assez proches l'un de l'autre. La façon dont ils se regardaient rappelait à l'étudiant les échanges qu'il surprenait parfois entre Kai et Kaoru, et il sourit.

De son côté, Taiji faisait plus attention au jeune homme en face de lui qu'aux autres clients. Il essaya de se souvenir de chaque expression qu'il voyait, la manière que Heath avait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il réfléchissait, ce genre de choses...

_Ce sourire lui va bien..._ pensa-t-il alors que Heath lorgnait les deux hommes à côté d'eux. _Ca le rend encore plus... craquant..._

Heath finit par se rendre compte que Taiji le détaillait, et après un sourire échangé, ils sentirent une douce chaleur se répandre en eux.

- Heath... commença Taiji.

Mais les yeux du plus jeune dérivèrent en direction de l'horloge murale.

- Mince, je vais être en retard! s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement.

_Je suis maudit..._

Taiji prit juste le temps de payer le repas et rattrapa le jeune homme qui s'éloignait à toute vitesse. Il se dépêcha de retrouver sa voiture et pila juste devant l'étudiant.

- Montez! Je vous ramène!

Le trajet fut plus rapide qu'à l'aller, et cette fois encore ils ne parlèrent pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque Heath descendit rapidement de la voiture que Taiji cria:

- Heath! A ce soir à l'endroit habituel!

Le brun lui répondit d'un sourire radieux. Avec le déjeuner et ce qui l'attendait dans quelques heures au parc, sa journée était très loin d'être gâchée... Pendant tout l'après-midi, il garda la même expression tout en ignorant les questions pressantes de Kyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:**** Au bout du monde**

**Rating:**** M**

**Genre:**** action/aventure/romance**

**Pairing:**** donc pour l'instant, Kaoru/Kai...**

**Disclaimer:**** X Japan, Sugizo, Kai et les Diru ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**** retour aux personnages du début! *smile***

- Non mais je te jure Toshi, j'en ai marre!

- Va chez le coiffeur alors! répliqua le brun avec un sourire.

- Et me faire couper les cheveux?? s'écria Yoshiki en adoptant une mine horrifiée. Jamais de la vie!!!

- Alors habitue-toi à ce qu'on te prenne pour une femme, baka!

Pour toute réponse, Yoshiki lui tira la langue. Toshi sourit et l'attira contre lui après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls.

- Tu sais bien que tu es ma demoiselle préférée!

- Et c'est moi l'idiot... ?

Toshi s'approcha lentement et finit par joindre leurs lèvres. Après un long baiser, Yoshiki s'écarta un peu et dit:

- Tu ne vas pas être en retard à l'université?

- Non, j'ai l'après-midi libre aujourd'hui.

- Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle... On va pouvoir passer quelques heures ensemble chez toi...

- Bonne idée... Allez, viens...

Yoshiki ne se fit pas prier davantage et suivit son amant vers la voiture.

.........

- Attends Yo-chan!

Toshi récupéra son courrier et monta les escaliers à la suite du blond tout en regardant ce qu'il avait reçu.

- Je crois que ça devrait te plaire, dit-il en tendant une enveloppe à Yoshiki.

_L'écriture de hide..._

Il n'y avait que quelques lignes, mais ce fut suffisant pour les rassurer.

_Ohayo les amis!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien tous les trois. Moi, je suis quelque part dans l'est de la Chine, je ne peux pas vous dire où exactement. Je devrais rentrer à Tokyo pour quelques jours le mois prochain. Dites bonjour à Pata pour moi, je n'ai pas le temps de lui écrire aussi._

_hide._

_PS:_

_Au fait, Otanjobi Omedetou Yo-chan!_

- Il est toujours vivant...

- Apparemment oui... Maintenant qu'on sait qu'il va bien, on va pouvoir penser à autre chose, non?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non...

- Te défilerais-tu, Yoshiki?

- Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de te résister... Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir la porte!

- A tes ordres, princesse! finit Toshi en riant.

Yoshiki lui donna une tape sur la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

.........

Plus tard dans la journée, ils rejoignirent Pata à son lieu de travail et le trouvèrent en train de réparer une moto.

- Attendez que j'aie fini, j'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

Pendant qu'ils patientaient à l'extérieur, ils virent passer un brun et un petit blond qui lui criait presque dessus.

- Non mais je te jure Kai, si je te revois avec Kaoru en train de vous amuser sur le canapé du salon, je le laisse dehors la prochaine fois qu'il vient dormir!

Toshi et Yoshiki échangèrent un sourire en devinant ce que pouvait être l'amusement en question.

- Moins fort, Kyo... dit le dénommé Kai en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui.

- Quoi? J'ai pas le droit de râler parce que mon petit frère confond le divan avec son lit??

- Heu... Comment ça va entre Ayumi et toi? demanda le brun.

- Pas mal, mais va pas t'imaginer que j'ai pas remarqué que tu changeais de sujet! Et puis d'abord...

Ce fut tout ce que Yoshiki et Toshi entendirent, les deux frères s'étant trop éloignés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pata les rejoignit devant le garage.

- Vous voulez faire un truc particulier ce soir? demanda-t-il après avoir lu et souri devant la lettre de hide.

- Non, tu as une idée?

- Passer un moment entre amis, ça fait longtemps que c'est pas arrivé.

_Depuis le départ de hide il y a trois mois_, songea tristement Yoshiki.

- On n'a qu'à aller chez moi, proposa-t-il.

- Oui on sait Yoshiki, tu veux nous montrer tes progrès au piano!

- Comme si ça te dérangeait, Toshi-chan... Quoi? fit-il à Pata qui souriait à nouveau.

- Vous êtes trop mignons!! s'exclama le brun en faisant une mauvaise imitation de la voix de hide.

Toshi se mit à rire tandis que Yoshiki se renfrognait un peu avant de rire aussi.

- Allez on y va, on va pas rester ici toute la nuit! dit Pata en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer.

.........

- Yo-chan, réveille-toi...

- Naaaan...!

Toshi sourit, se leva et tira un grand coup sur le drap. Yoshiki poussa un cri d'indignation et fut obligé de quitter le lit à son tour.

- Tu vas me le payer!

- Mais oui, bien sûr!

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Toshi pour maîtriser son amant et le plaquer contre le matelas.

- Toshi, tu vas être en retard si on...

Le brun l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en l'embrassant puis lui sourit d'une façon un peu contrite.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai avancé l'heure du réveil hier soir...

- Tu as fait quoi??

- Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi avant de partir à l'université, tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre!

- Si! J'aurais pu dormir encore si tu ne m'avais pas réveillé!

- Toi et ton mauvais caractère...

- Tu devrais y être habitué maintenant... fit Yoshiki en l'attirant complètement contre lui. Je te laisse tout faire cette fois, ce sera ta punition!

Toshi sourit. Un Yoshiki totalement passif, il ne demandait pas mieux...

.........

Plus tard, après que Toshi soit parti, Yoshiki décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il entra dans le premier kombini qu'il trouva- en bas de chez Toshi- et regarda distraitement les rayons à la recherche de ce qu'il mangeait habituellement.

_Si j'avais su, je serais rentré et revenu après au lieu d'attendre Toshi toute la journée..._

Mais non, il avait préféré rester chez l'étudiant, à paresser pour une fois. Il venait juste de descendre pour acheter de quoi remplir les placards, mais il n'était pas au kombini où il avait ses habitudes et ne trouvait pas tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Je peux vous aider?

Yoshiki se retourna pour faire face à un brun portant un badge épinglé à sa chemise. _Kaoru._

- Ano... Je ne trouve pas les bentô...

- Ils sont au fond du magasin.

Ils y découvrirent un autre brun en train de regarder une étagère avec envie.

- Sugi, je t'interdis de piquer des ramen comme la dernière fois, prévint Kaoru.

- J'ai rien fait! déclara Sugizo en levant les mains.

- Y a intérêt... Tiens, Shinya, dit le vendeur à un jeune homme châtain qui venait d'apparaître, surveille Sugizo au cas où.

- Hai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yoshiki sortit du kombini avec ses achats. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit faire tomber un jeune aux cheveux noirs qui venait en sens inverse.

- Gomen! dit-il aussitôt.

- Non, c'est ma faute, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

_Tiens, c'est celui de l'autre fois..._ songea Yoshiki en le reconnaissant, tandis qu'il s'éloignait. _Comment il s'appelait déjà? Ah oui! C'était..._

- KAI!!

Yoshiki sursauta au cri du vendeur qui venait de repérer le brun dans la rue, et après avoir calmé ses nerfs il retourna à l'appartement de Toshi. Il savait quoi faire pour se détendre et faire passer le temps avant le retour de l'étudiant...

Une fois rentré, il rangea vite ses achats et gagna le salon où l'attendait l'objet de ses rêves, celui sur lequel il s'exerçait tous les jours. Un piano... de meilleure qualité que celui dont il se servait au conservatoire. Toshi l'avait payé une petite fortune et l'utilisait de temps à autre mais préférait voir son amant jouer pour lui.

Yoshiki s'installa devant l'instrument, effleura les touches du bout des doigts puis réfléchit au morceau qu'il allait interpréter. Chopin, Bach... Non, plutôt Mozart.

Lorsque Toshi arriva, il entendit tout de suite la mélodie venant de l'appartement et sourit. Yoshiki avait trouvé quoi faire pendant son absence... Il entra sans faire de bruit et s'appuya contre la porte pour regarder le blond.

A chaque fois, il avait l'impression de voir une autre personne. Yoshiki parvenait à faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait pour se concentrer uniquement sur la musique, et ses doigts parcouraient le piano sans qu'il ait besoin de regarder où les poser.

Toshi fit silencieusement le tour de l'instrument et resta face à Yoshiki sans que celui-ci remarque sa présence. Il avait fermé les yeux et ne prêtait aucune attention à son environnement si ce n'est au piano. Quand la dernière note cessa, le blond releva la tête et aperçut Toshi dont le visage exprimait la fierté. Quand Yoshiki jouait en public, les conversations s'arrêtaient immédiatement, et les personnes présentes n'arrivaient pas à détacher leur regard du jeune pianiste. C'était le don de Yoshiki, celui dont il se servait pour charmer ses auditeurs... Et cela fonctionnait.

- Bravo Yo-chan!

- Merci.

- Beethoven?

- Non!

- Ano... Mozart?

Yoshiki sourit et se leva pour le rejoindre.

- Exact... Tu m'as manqué, tu sais?

- Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi!

- C'est le cas...

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Toshi passa une main sous les vêtements de Yoshiki afin de caresser sa peau.

- On dirait que tu es pressé, observa le blond.

- Oui... Et on ne l'a jamais fait ici...

- C'est peut-être l'occasion, non?

Les lèvres de Toshi s'étirèrent en un sourire, et il tira progressivement sur le pantalon de Yoshiki qui se retourna pour s'accouder au piano. Heureusement que l'instrument était incapable de protester...


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:**** Au bout du monde**

**Rating:**** M**

**Genre:**** action/aventure/romance**

**Pairings:**** Kaoru/Kai, Toshi/Yoshiki.**

**Disclaimer:**** X Japan, les Diru, Kai et Sugizo ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**** comme petit cadeau de Nowel, voilà la suite! bonnes fêtes à toutes ^^**

..

..

..

- Le voilà...

- Oui...

hide resta en haut de la passerelle le temps d'apercevoir ses amis, puis descendit lentement du bateau. La première chose que Toshi et Yoshiki remarquèrent fut l'ombre sur le visage de leur aîné. Mais quoi de plus normal puisqu'il revenait de la zone des combats?

Quand il arriva devant eux, un sourire naquit progressivement sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux passaient du brun au blond.

- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à m'annoncer?

Toshi le regarda et glissa brièvement sa main dans celle de Yoshiki.

- J'espère que ça te suffit comme réponse...

- Oui, je suis vraiment content pour vous! Et maintenant, si on allait voir Pata?

- T'en fais pas, c'est ce qui était prévu.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup le long du chemin jusqu'au garage. D'un commun accord, Yoshiki, Toshi et Pata avaient décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet du conflit. hide se confierait s'il en sentait le besoin... Pour l'instant, il se contentait de taquiner le pianiste.

- Si tu veux Yo-chan, je pourrai faire le coiffeur pour toi!

- Hors de question Hideto, répondit l'intéressé.

- Pourtant, ça t'éviterait de passer encore pour une femme, comme c'est arrivé le mois dernier, observa Toshi.

- C'est quoi cette histoire? demanda avidement hide.

Yoshiki soupira, et ce fut Toshi qui prit la parole.

- Il y a quelques semaines, alors qu'on était au restaurant pour fêter son anniversaire, quelqu'un a demandé à Yoshiki si la chaise voisine était libre en l'appelant 'mademoiselle'.

hide éclata de rire, et malgré le fait que voir enfin son ami se dérider le soulagea, Yoshiki fronça les sourcils.

- C'est pas drôle...

- Ah si, je trouve ça amusant moi!

- Baka... maugréa le blond.

Pata était déjà devant le garage lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, et ils se rendirent tous les quatre chez Toshi où ils passèrent un long moment à discuter. hide était quand même plus silencieux qu'avant et écoutait davantage qu'il ne parlait.

- hide? Tu veux quelque chose? demanda finalement Toshi, voulant dissiper le malaise qui s'installait.

- Oui... Yo-chan, j'aimerais bien t'entendre jouer...

- Oh... d'accord.

Yoshiki alla s'asseoir devant l'instrument, réfléchit quelques minutes puis laissa courir ses doigts sur les touches. hide fut aussitôt charmé par la mélodie qui s'éleva, tout comme Toshi et Pata qui souriaient.

_Il est possédé par un démon... _songea hide, incapable de détacher son regard du pianiste.

Quand son ami eut terminé, hide se mit aussitôt à l'applaudir. Toshi et Pata échangèrent un regard: c'était bien le hide qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir devant eux... et il fallait que ça continue.

- Si on allait faire un tour? proposa Pata. Je crois qu'il y en a un qui sera content de te voir, hide-san.

- On va où?

- Au _Xanadu_.

- Bonne idée! T'as raison Pata, je pourrai lui parler comme ça!

Un roux qui essuyait des verres au comptoir se précipita vers eux a leur arrivée.

- hide!! Ca faisait longtemps! s'écria-t-il en serrant son ami dans ses bras. Salut les gars, dit-il ensuite pour laisser respirer hide.

- Konbanwa Die, répondirent les quatre amis.

Ils s'installèrent dans le fond, puis Die apporta les consommations et s'assit à leur table.

- Alors, comment vous allez depuis la dernière fois?

- La routine... Je travaille toujours au garage, Yoshiki est au conservatoire, et Toshi continue à aller à Keiō, répondit Pata au nom des autres.

hide resta silencieux et remercia silencieusement Pata de ne pas l'avoir cité. Ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait envie de parler. Il préférait profiter à fond du temps qui lui était accordé pour passer du temps avec ses amis.

Die comprit le message et changea de sujet en remarquant les regards entre Yoshiki et Toshi.

- Dites donc vous deux... Ca y est, vous avez enfin concrétisé? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Ca reste du domaine du privé cher ami, répliqua Yoshiki. Et toi, comment ça se passe de ton côté?

Die jeta un coup d'œil rapide au comptoir et fit un petit signe de tête à un brun qui l'observait en souriant.

- Plutôt pas mal. Il va bientôt céder, je le sens!

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, dit Pata en reposant son verre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pata-chan, personne ne peut me résister! Et surtout pas Toshiya.

- Toujours aussi présomptueux Daisuke... fit hide.

- Hé, on change pas du jour au lendemain!

- Die, je t'ai donné cinq minutes, pas quinze! lança Toshiya depuis le comptoir.

- J'arrive patron!

Les quatre amis quittèrent le Xanadu peu après et se séparèrent: Yoshiki allait bien évidemment chez Toshi tandis que hide suivait Pata qui l'avait invité à passer la nuit chez lui. Il était retombé dans le même mustime qu'au moment où ils étaient chez Toshi. Pata respecta son silence, après tout, ce qu'il avait subi devait être trop difficile et traumatisant à raconter.

.........

Il se tenait embusqué à un croisement avec ses camarades, derrière une barricade constituée de planches et de gravats. Le fusil à la main, il guettait les environs afin de repérer les soldats ennemis qui les attendaient. Mais rien ne bougeait, et l'officier responsable de l'unité finit par dire à ses subordonnés de quitter leur abri. hide imita ses voisins et se releva lentement, puis le groupe se divisa sous les ordres du caporal, et ils gagnèrent des maisons proches. hide se retrouva avec quatre autres soldats qui l'aidèrent dans sa progression: ils devaient éviter d'être surpris alors qu'ils s'assuraient que les lieux étaient déserts...

A l'étage, le silence régnait, mais un mouvement soudain attira l'œil de hide et de celui qui le précédait.

- Attends! s'écria le jeune homme.

Mais l'autre avait déjà tiré, et la petite fille tomba en avant en jetant un regard implorant à hide.

_C'est la guerre ouais... donc il y a forcément des morts... mais des enfants ne devraient pas figurer au nombre des victimes!_ se dit-il, dégoûté par la tournure des évènements.

Enfin, il était là pour obéir et ne devait pas aller à l'encontre des ordres qui lui étaient donnés. _N'empêche que les enfants ne sont pour rien dans tout ça!_

.........

hide se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui sans reconnaître l'endroit avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans le salon de Pata, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Des images de ce qu'il avait vécu ces trois derniers mois revenaient le hanter et il faisait parfois des cauchemars.

_Cette petite fille... Elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir._

Mais comme l'avait dit le caporal en constatant la bévue, elle n'avait qu'à pas se trouver là au mauvais moment. hide s'était senti révolté sur le coup, mais il devait rester à sa place et obéir en bon petit soldat.

_J'agis pour le bien du pays et celui de l'empereur, je représente l'honneur du Japon... Nous sommes les gouttes d'eau qui forment l'océan qui lutte contre l'ennemi américain... Penser autrement ferait de moi un traître._

Il se força à respirer calmement et se rallongea sur le futon en essuyant son front couvert de sueur. Heureusement que Pata ne s'était pas réveillé...

Quelques jours plus tard, le 19 décembre, il se rendit au port avec Pata, Toshi et Yoshiki. Le blond dissimula son inquiétude bien que la tension soit palpable. Ils restèrent tous les trois au bord de la jetée à regarder la silhouette de hide accoudée contre le bastingage, puis le bateau disparut de leur vue, et ils rentrèrent chez eux sans échanger une parole. Allaient-ils revoir hide? Et si oui, quand? C'étaient les questions omniprésentes dans l'esprit du pianiste, mais il préféra garder ses craintes pour lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Taiji ne vint pas le chercher ce soir-là, contrairement à son habitude, et Heath se sentit déçu. Où pouvait-il bien être? Avait-il un problème? Il décida d'aller chez le blond au cas où quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé. Et puis, il avait envie de le voir, même s'ils avaient passé la soirée de la veille ensemble...

Quand il arriva devant l'immeuble, un homme qui en sortait le bouscula presque. Heath le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils, puis se glissa par la porte entrouverte et monta vers l'appartement de Taiji. A sa grande surprise, le battant s'ouvrit en grinçant lorsqu'il frappa, mais personne ne répondit, et il hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Au bout de quelques instants, un peu inquiet du silence, il entra et découvrit le blond assis dans le salon. Taiji regardait dans le vide et sursauta quand Heath posa une main sur son épaule.

- Oh, bonsoir! dit le blond en retrouvant son sourire.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller...

- Si, ne vous inquiétez pas!

- Si vous le dites...

Pourtant, Heath ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

_Taiji, qui était cet homme? Que te voulait-il? Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal?_

Mais il savait que le blond ne répondrait sûrement pas à ses questions... Il continua à l'observer durant quelques instants, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur l'objet à côté de Taiji. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une d'aussi près... Taiji remarqua son air intéressé et sourit à nouveau.

- Elle vous plaît?

- Oui, plutôt... Vous savez en jouer?

- Bien sûr! Je peux vous apprendre si vous voulez.

- Heu... je... oui, pourquoi pas!

Le blond se leva, passa la courroie à son épaule et fit quelques notes sous les yeux attentifs de Heath.

- A votre tour! dit-il après avoir interprété un morceau de sa connaissance.

Il tendit l'instrument au brun qui imita les gestes que son aîné avait faits un peu plus tôt.

- Vous vous débrouillez assez bien, mais... attendez.

Il vint se placer derrière Heath, posa ses mains sur celles de son élève et le guida.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?? balbutia Heath en sentant Taiji se coller contre son dos.

- Je vais vous montrer comment jouer! Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez?

- S... si...

Mais au bout de quelques secondes seulement, Taiji perçut une résistance.

- Laissez-vous faire...

Heath obtempéra autant qu'il put, mais au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, il aligna de plus en plus les fausses notes. Sentir le corps de Taiji tout contre le sien, son souffle dans son cou... Il avait le visage en feu et la chaleur montait en lui. Il essaya pourtant de se contrôler, mais rien n'y fit. Il finit par s'appuyer contre Taiji et ferma les yeux.

Taiji resta immobile bien qu'il ait arrêté de jouer, et retira finalement la basse des mains de Heath pour la poser sur le canapé. Il revint ensuite vers le brun qui se blottit de lui-même entre les bras du plus vieux, poussé par une envie irrépressible. Lentement, les mains de Taiji descendirent le long de son dos pour venir se placer autour de sa taille, et Heath fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Le silence régnait depuis que la basse avait livré ses dernières notes, et ils ne parlaient plus par peur d'interrompre l'instant. Ils étaient très loin de l'appartement à ce moment-là...

- Vous voulez continuer un peu? finit par demander Taiji.

- Oui... mais après, je devrai rentrer chez moi.

Ils se séparèrent avec une pointe de regret, puis le blond reprit la basse afin de montrer à Heath d'autres choses qu'il connaissait.

Après un moment, l'étudiant rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte avec l'espoir que Taiji le retienne. Prière qui fut exaucée lorsque le blond s'écria presque:

- Attendez!

Heath s'arrêta aussitôt et se tourna vers l'autre homme.

- Je peux vous raccompagner, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr.

- Evidemment! dit Heath avec un grand sourire.

Cette fois, ils discutèrent tout le long du trajet. Heath se sentait bien, surtout quand Taiji lui adressait des sourires. Au moment où il ouvrit la portière, le blond demanda:

- Vous avez cours demain?

- Non... Je suis en vacances.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble?

La chaleur envahit le jeune homme, et il rougit légèrement. Une journée entière... avec Taiji?

- Si vous ne voulez pas...

Heath s'empressa de le détromper afin de faire disparaître sa mine déçue.

- Mais si! Je ne vais pas refuser un moment avec vous!

Le cœur de Taiji rata un battement à ces mots.

- Alors à demain, dit-il d'un air ravi. Je viendrai vous chercher vers midi.

- Je serai prêt.

Rompre le contact visuel fut difficile, puis Heath sortit de la voiture et s'éloigna sans cesser de se retourner. Taiji le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue et mit encore plusieurs minutes à partir.

_Une journée avec Heath... !_

**********

Après la pause des vacances de décembre, les cinq amis se retrouvèrent à l'université, et ils se racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces deux semaines. Puis Kyo recommença à interroger Heath, ce qui finit par énerver le brun.

- Je t'en pose des questions sur Ayumi?!

Kyo abandonna sous le regard mécontent de Sugizo et détourna les yeux. Il remarqua alors que Shinya avait disparu.

- Hé! Il est où Shin-chan?

- Parti voir Ran Kisaki, répondit Kai.

- Heu... C'est qui?

- Sa fiancée.

- Quoi?? Shinya a une fiancée? Et depuis quand?!? s'écria le petit blond.

- Ca fait un an.

- Eh ben ça alors...

Les trois étudiants échangèrent un sourire. A en juger par la mine pensive de Kyo, Shinya allait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres...

En sortant de l'université, Heath retrouva Taiji à sa voiture, comme presque tous les soirs depuis deux mois. Ils passaient un moment à discuter de tout et de rien, puis Heath suivait une leçon de basse, dînait avec son hôte et rentrait chez lui, raccompagné par Taiji. De temps en temps, ils allaient se promener dans Tokyo, mais avec l'arrivée de l'hiver ils restèrent dans l'appartement du blond à Shibuya. Progressivement, les liens qu'ils avaient tissés se renforçaient...

Dans la seconde moitié du mois de janvier, le 19 précisément, Heath annonça avec une pointe de regret à Taiji qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir le week end suivant, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

- Pourquoi? demanda Taiji, étonné et un peu triste.

- Je déjeune avec mes amis le samedi midi, et mes parents viennent me voir. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis l'été dernier, expliqua l'étudiant.

- Il y a une raison particulière à leur visite?

- Oui, je fête mon anniversaire...

- Oh... d'accord... Vous allez avoir quel âge?

- Vingt-deux ans.

- Alors otanjobi omedetou Heath...

**********

Une fois que le jeune homme fut rentré chez lui, Taiji réfléchit à la façon dont ils pourraient fêter l'anniversaire de Heath. Pas de repas au restaurant, ça faisait trop cliché... Non, il l'emmènerait quelque part. De toute façon, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait offrir à l'étudiant. En ce qui concernait le lieu, il bénéficiait d'encore un peu de temps pour le trouver.

Il y songea sans cesse les jours suivants, au point que son supérieur le fit appeler une heure avant qu'il rentre chez lui. Assis sur une chaise, Taiji dévisagea sans faiblir le seul homme à Tokyo qui savait ce qu'il y faisait réellement.

- Sawada, concentre-toi et arrête de penser à autre chose!

Les yeux de Taiji se firent étincelants.

- J'y arriverais si tu me laissais bosser tranquillement!

- De toute façon, j'ai fait appeler quelqu'un pour t'aider.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler!

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais trop préoccupé pour m'écouter.

_Là, il a pas vraiment tort..._

- Bon, ok, soupira-t-il. Et tu as choisi qui, Kawamura? Je le connais?

- Oui, très bien même. C'est Shinobu Inoue.

_Inoran... !_

La cohabitation avec son plus vieil ami s'avérerait sûrement efficace... Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec la décision de son chef, qui n'était pas si mauvaise.

- Il arrive quand?

- Dans deux semaines.

- D'accord. Je chercherai un appartement pour lui.

- Pas la peine, je m'en suis occupé. Il vient avec Karin Hondo.

Taiji sourit à l'annonce de ce nom. Son amie d'enfance... avec Inoran...

_Surprenant... mais prévisible! Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour..._

Quand Taiji sortit du bureau, sa bonne humeur était revenue. Il pouvait enfin aller voir Heath dont les parents devaient être retournés à Amagasaki. En chemin, il imagina la réaction du jeune homme lorsqu'il verrait son cadeau. Taiji le connaissait désormais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il en serait heureux. Cela compensait la déception que le blond avait ressentie en apprenant qu'il ne travaillerait plus seul. C'était comme si Ryuichi ne lui faisait plus entièrement confiance... Et au fond de lui, il était un peu désappointé.

_Enfin, c'est pas si grave, je vais revoir Inoran et bosser avec lui! J'aurais pu avoir pire comme collègue._

Le trajet jusqu'à Shinjuku ne lui demanda pas beaucoup de temps. La lumière venant d'une fenêtre de l'appartement de Heath lui indiqua que l'étudiant était là, et avec un sourire il se gara et monta l'escalier.

Après qu'il eut frappé, un bruit de pas rapides se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Je me doutais que c'était vous.

Heath s'effaça pour laisser entrer le blond, mais Taiji ne bougea pas et il le regarda, plutôt surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Non rien, c'est juste que.. j'aimerais mieux que vous veniez chez moi, je dois vous montrer quelque chose.

- Bon, d'accord... Si vous y tenez...

- Oui j'y tiens!

_A quoi peut-il bien penser?_

Heath brûlait d'envie de le savoir, mais Taiji garda le silence malgré les questions de son passager. Une fois arrivés, Heath hésita, et le blond saisit sa main pour l'entraîner doucement avec lui. Il ouvrit sa porte et se tourna vers l'étudiant.

- Fermez les yeux s'il vous plaît...

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête??_

Il s'exécuta néammoins. Plus vite il entrerait, et plus vite il aurait des réponses... Il se sentit guidé à l'intérieur, puis Taiji le fit asseoir sur le canapé et déposa un objet sur ses genoux. Sans avoir besoin de le toucher, Heath reconnut les contours de la basse du blond.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez regarder.

Heath ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et découvrit avec surprise que Taiji était debout face à lui et tenait sa propre basse par la courroie. Et il commença à comprendre. Non, c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

Il regarda finalement ce qui se trouvait contre lui et contempla l'instrument de ses rêves.

- Bon anniversaire Heath.

Une basse neuve, toute noire... Il pinça délicatement les cordes, faisant retentir le son à travers la pièce, puis déposa l'instrument à côté de lui et se leva.

- Taiji... c'est... Merci!

Heath se jeta presque contre le blond qui le serra contre lui, puis le jeune homme l'embrassa en oubliant sa retenue. Il se détacha presque immédiatement de Taijii, rouge de confusion et articulant péniblement des excuses sans oser le regarder en face. Mais Taiji lui fit relever la tête et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Ne t'inquiète pas...

Et il lui offrit son premier vrai baiser.

_Mmmm_...

C'était bien mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé! Et ce frémissement qu'il ressentait au creux des reins...

Après quelques minutes, les bras du blond entourèrent la taille de son hôte et l'attirèrent vers le canapé, puis Heath s'installa contre lui.

- Tu dors ici ce soir? demanda Taiji.

- J'attendais que tu me le proposes, avoua le brun.

- La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas.

Heath sourit, puis ils multiplièrent les baisers successifs, et Taiji finit par emmener l'étudiant plus loin dans l'appartement.

**********

Ils partagèrent un long moment dans la chambre de Taiji qui distribuait les baisers et les caresses, entrecoupés des gémissements de Heath. Ils se désiraient depuis si longtemps que leurs gestes leur paraissaient naturels. Et Heath se sentait à sa place dans les bras de son aîné, comme si c'était là qu'il aurait toujours dû être...

Taiji défit lentement les boutons de la chemise du brun, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Puis il allongea Heath sur le lit, passa ses mains sous le tissu pour découvrir la peau de son amant et y déposa des baisers de temps à autre. A chaque fois, Heath sentait un frisson le parcourir, et un tiraillement étrange naquit au creux de ses reins. Toutes ces sensations... Cependant, lorsque Taiji atteignit la barrière que constituait son pantalon, Heath sentit une crainte sournoise lui nouer l'estomac. Taiji perçut sa réticence et s'écarta aussitôt.

- Tu as peur?

- Oui... C'est parce que je... je n'ai jamais... balbutia Heath.

Le blond comprit et le rassura immédiatement.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer, ni que tu te forces pour moi... J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prêt... Viens... dit-il en ouvrant les bras pour que Heath puisse dormir contre lui.

- Taiji, je... commença l'étudiant avec une mine désolée.

- Chut... murmura tendrement son aîné en posant son index contre les lèvres de son amant. On a tout notre temps... Il est tard et tu as besoin de te reposer... N'oublie pas que tu as cours demain...

- Oyasumi...

- Bonne nuit Heath...


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, quand Taiji ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit qu'il était seul. Il se redressa, l'esprit encore embrumé, et s'empara du morceau de papier posé sur l'oreiller voisin.

_Tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller... A ce soir à l'endroit habituel, Taiji-kun..._

Son cœur se réchauffa à la vue de la marque d'affection ajoutée à son nom.

Il paressa un moment dans le lit au lieu de se lever. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Il avait vraiment eu envie de... mais il avait respecté la décision de Heath. Dans pareil cas, mieux valait attendre.

Sa présence était perceptible dans chaque pièce de l'appartement, et Taiji soupira. Il se sentait tellement seul quand Heath n'était pas là, et ce qu'il ressentait était si soudain... A présent que le jeune homme vivait plus ici que chez lui... Taiji n'avait même plus envie de bouger, mais il finit par partir dans la salle de bain. Il entra dans la baignoire une fois qu'elle contint assez d'eau chaude et s'adossa au rebord en fermant les yeux.

- Heath...

Son imagination se mit à vagabonder, et il se demanda ce que pourrait être le contact de la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu découvrir la veille, comment seraient les caresses et les baisers mutuels... Impossible que ça soit déplaisant avec une personne comme Heath, ça devait plutôt être incroyablement doux...

- Mmmm...

Taiji se laissa aller, ses mains se promenaient librement sur son corps brûlant, il pensait que c'était Heath qui le touchait... l'impression que des baisers étaient déposés sur sa peau...

Ses doigts se refermèrent finalement sur son érection et la parcoururent lentement. Il se mordit la lèvre sous l'effet de l'incendie qui croissait au creux de ses reins alors que les mouvements de son poignet se faisaient plus rapides. Et quand l'orgasme le submergea, il gémit une deuxième fois le prénom de Heath.

_Mon dieu..._

Penser au jeune homme de cette façon le laissait encore plus perdu qu'avant. Comment allait-il pouvoir le regarder maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de l'effet que le brun avait sur lui? Si seulement ce qu'il éprouvait pouvait se limiter à du désir! Ainsi, leur relation continuerait comme avant... Malheureusement, il doutait que ce soit possible. Son comportement vis-à-vis de Heath, leurs étreintes et les nuits à dormir à ses côtés, ajouté à ce qui venait de se passer, remplaçait tous les mots qu'il n'osait pas dire.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue...

_Mon vieux, tu t'es fourré dans un sacré pétrin..._

**********

- Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Dépêche-toi, t'es en retard!

- Ouais ouais Kao!

Le jeune homme s'empressa de s'habiller et ils partirent rapidement à l'université, Kaoru roulant à toute allure et manquant d'écraser trois femmes en chemin. Kai n'attendit pas qu'il se soit arrêté et sauta presque de la voiture alors que son aîné lui criait:

- Oublie pas de leur en parler!

- Hai!

Il entra dans la salle de cours juste avant le professeur et s'assit à côté de Kyo en reprenant sa respiration.

- Toi... dit le petit blond d'un air menaçant.

- Oh ça va... c'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès!

- Monsieur Niimura, arrêtez de parler avec votre frère et faites au moins semblant d'écouter ce que je dis...

- Oui madame! répondit Kyo avec un sourire hypocrite.

Pendant la pause, Kai informa ses amis du message de Kaoru.

- Alors ça y est? demanda Sugizo en souriant.

- Oui! On sera près du port, Kao a déniché un endroit où on ne gênera personne.

Avec Kai et deux de leurs amis, il arrivait parfois que Kaoru se mette à jouer devant leurs connaissances communes. Maintenant qu'ils étaient assez rodés, ils avaient convenu de jouer pour la première fois devant tous leurs amis en même temps.

- Et c'est prévu pour quand?

- Dans deux semaines environ.

- C'est génial... dit Shinya en s'étirant. On va enfin voir ce que _Namida_ est capable de faire!

- Oui, approuva Kai. Vous n'allez pas être déçus!

- On sera combien à y assister?

- Une quinzaine je crois... Vous quatre, et des amis de Miyavi et Jun aussi.

- Uruha va venir? demanda Kyo.

- Ben évidemment idiot! Il ne va quand même pas manquer le premier concert privé de son chéri! répliqua Kai.

- Ouais c'est sûr... Et un peu de respect pour tes aînés!

- Gomen oniisan, s'excusa le plus jeune.

**********

- Taiji, Inoran arrive ce soir, annonça Ryuichi dix jours plus tard. Tu iras le chercher quand il débarquera.

- Pas de problème, répondit le blond en songeant au fait qu'il ne verrait pas Heath et que le jeune homme n'était pas prévenu.

Le midi, il se dépêcha d'aller à l'université et emmena Heath au petit restaurant comme à chaque fois qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble.

- Heath, ça te dérange de me rejoindre ici demain midi?

- Non, pas du tout! Mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas?

- Je dois retrouver quelqu'un pour discuter de travail, et ce sera avant la fin de tes cours du matin.

- Bon, d'accord...

- Et comme cette personne arrive ce soir, on ne pourra pas se voir librement avant le week end.

Ils étaient déçus tous les deux mais s'efforcèrent de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Désolé... fit Taiji.

- Ne t'excuse pas, répliqua Heath avec un léger sourire.

Il profiterait de la soirée pour travailler, pas comme ces derniers jours où il passait plus de temps dans les bras de Taiji que sur ses notes...

**********

_Il_ lui manquait vraiment... mais _lui_ rendre visite équivalait à ne pas récupérer Inoran, et en plus il se mettrait Ryuichi à dos. Après avoir fini sa journée, il se rendit donc assez loin de la ville vers une piste d'atterrissage dissimulée tant bien que mal et attendit un peu avant de distinguer un petit avion qui s'approchait. Lorsque l'appareil atterrit, il sourit et sortit de sa voiture. La porte de l'avion fut ouverte et un homme approchant la trentaine apparut aux yeux du blond, suivi par une jeune femme aux cheveux clairs d'environ vingt-cinq ans.

Taiji les rejoignit sur le tarmac et les salua chaleureusement.

- Karin, Inoran... Content de vous voir.

- Bonjour Taiji.

- Vous avez fait un bon voyage? demanda Taiji en s'emparant des bagages de son amie tandis que le pilote s'en allait.

- Plutôt mouvementé, expliqua le brun. A Okinawa, on a croisé des chasseurs qui nous ont forcés à nous poser pour un contrôle, mais heureusement avec notre physique et nos fausses cartes qui les ont bernés, on a réussi à repartir tant bien que mal. Ils nous ont pris pour des vrais Japonais de retour de Formose et qui rentraient à Tokyo.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance qu'ils croient à votre mensonge! Allez, venez.

Les trois amis montèrent en voiture et Taiji reprit le chemin vers la ville en faisant des détours afin d'éviter les militaires.

L'appartement trouvé par Ryuichi pour Inoran et sa fiancée était proche de celui de Taiji, ce qui les arrangeait tous. Bien qu'un peu petit, l'endroit convint aux deux arrivants, et après une longue discussion ponctuée de rires et d'exclamations, Taiji se leva pour prendre congé.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Inoran, je viendrai te chercher demain matin et on ira voir Ryuichi.

- Ok, mais il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qu'il a voulu dire quand il a évoqué tes préoccupations sentimentales!

Taiji fronça les sourcils et quitta la pièce sans répondre. Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à son ami, mais il ignorait encore s'il allait le faire. Parler de Heath pouvait leur causer des ennuis à tous les deux... Taiji ne s'en faisait pas trop pour sa personne et s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour le jeune homme, sans toutefois vouloir reconnaître la vraie raison de sa crainte.


	9. Chapter 9

- Bon, tu me racontes maintenant? questionna Inoran le lendemain midi, quand ils furent attablés au restaurant où Taiji avait ses habitudes.

- Y a rien à dire, marmonna le blond.

- Mais si! Je t'ai bien regardé ce matin, tu sais. Tu pensais à quelqu'un, reconnais-le! C'est qui?

- Tu es trop curieux, soupira Taiji.

- Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps qu'on se connaît! Allez, comment elle s'appelle?

- Il.

- Quoi??

- C'est pas elle, c'est il, souffla Taiji en devenant écarlate.

- ... Ah... J'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi, le bourreau des cœurs, avec toutes les conquêtes que tu as à ton actif! s'étonna le châtain.

- Tout arrive... Et je commence à m'habituer à vivre ici.

- C'est pas bon... fit Inoran dont le visage devint soudain grave.

- Tu crois que je le sais pas? Si Ryuichi l'apprend, il me renverra là où on était avant, et je ne veux pas!

Ils gardèrent le silence le temps de passer leur commande, Inoran observant son ami qui finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Je suppose que tu me lâcheras pas avant d'en savoir un minimum...

- Quelle perspicacité!

- Idiot... Bon... Je l'ai vu la première fois dans le parc où Ryuichi me donnait rendez-vous à mes débuts ici. Il était en train de lire, et je l'ai regardé tout le temps où je suis resté. On a continué à se voir là tous les jours, enfin presque puisqu'on ne se parlait pas, jusqu'à ce que Ryuichi me fasse partir trois semaines. Quand je suis revenu, il était là sous la pluie à m'attendre, et il s'est évanoui quand je suis arrivé.

- On peut dire que tu lui fais de l'effet!

- Reste plusieurs heures sous la pluie et on verra si tu parviens à rester en forme!

- Ouais, bon... Et après?

- Je l'ai ramené chez moi et c'est à partir de là qu'on a commencé à faire connaissance. Si je me souviens bien, ça devait être en octobre.

- Ok... Dis-moi Taiji, il s'est passé autre chose entre vous, je me trompe?

- Non... Je veux dire, tu as raison. Et franchement, je suis paumé.

- Pourquoi?

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de leur repas, mais cela n'arrêta pas Taiji dans leur discussion. Avec tout ce qu'il venait de raconter, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Tu sais... Je voudrais l'avoir toujours contre moi et le serrer dans mes bras, comme les fois où j'ai dormi avec lui. C'est pas comme mes relations d'avant. Il m'attire vraiment, mais je pense pas à coucher absolument avec lui.

- Hum... Je veux pas t'effrayer, Taiji, mais je crois que tu es dans de beaux draps... Tu as l'air d'être amoureux.

- C'est pas drôle Inoran!

- Je suis sérieux! Je te donne juste mon avis.

- Ca me fait peur tout ça... avoua le blond après un silence.

- Laisse faire le temps... mais n'oublie pas la raison qui t'a amené ici.

- Justement, c'est ça le problème... Je l'aime beaucoup, je ne veux pas que qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi...

- Si un jour tu sens que ça commence à mal tourner, tu devras le quitter tout de suite.

- On n'est même pas ensemble!

- Crois-moi, ça viendra...

Le silence s'établit entre eux, puis Taiji vit soudain une silhouette mince apparaître à la porte du restaurant et il se redressa sur sa chaise. Inoran avait remarqué sa réaction et sourit. Il se pencha et dit à l'oreille de son ami:

- Effectivement... Si je n'étais pas fiancé et amoureux, je n'hésiterais pas à le séduire.

Le regard flamboyant que Taiji lui lança le conforta dans ses pensées: il l'avertissait silencieusement de ne pas s'approcher de Heath.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes, poursuivit néammoins Inoran.

- Arrête, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui!

- Taiji, tu peux mentir aux autres et te mentir. Mais me mentir est quelque chose que tu n'as jamais réussi à faire. Tu as des sentiments pour lui, ça se voit tout de suite!

Le blond fit comme s'il n'entendait rien et fit un signe de tête à Heath pour le saluer lorsque l'étudiant arriva à leur table.

Inoran eut tout le loisir de les observer tandis qu'ils restaient debout face à face. Il était de plus en plus persuadé que ses voisins ressentaient vis-à-vis de l'autre un sentiment proche de l'amour. Mais apparemment, ils ne savaient l'exprimer que par des gestes furtifs, des sourires esquissés et des regards tendres. Inoran connaissait bien cette petite lueur dans les prunelles de son ami: ça ne présageait pas que du bon...

_J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques, Taiji..._

Il se contenta de saluer Heath d'un signe de tête et Taiji fit les présentations. Le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de son aîné qui allait de Taiji à lui. Taiji lui avait bien dit qu'Inoran était un de ses collègues, mais il se posait tout de même des questions. Qui était-il vraiment, d'où venait-il, et pourquoi maintenant? Taiji avait-il fait une erreur qui justifiait la présence du châtain? D'ailleurs, le blond semblait aussi troublé que lui et ne parlait pas trop non plus.

A la fin du repas, Inoran paya la note et Taiji proposa à Heath de le raccompagner à l'université, mais Inoran intervint.

- Et moi, comment je fais pour retourner travailler?

- Heu... je ne sais pas, bredouilla le blond.

- Laisse Taiji... Ce n'est pas loin de toute façon.

Inoran le regarda s'éloigner puis observa son ami dont les yeux s'étaient assombris.

- Tu es amoureux Taiji, aucun doute là-dessus.

- La ferme Inoran...

- Cela dit, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de l'interruption, je te comprends. Heath est quelqu'un d'attachant pour ce que j'ai pu en voir.

_Pas seulement attachant, adorable aussi... C'est pour ça que je..._

**********

Heath s'assit sur les genoux de Taiji et se cala confortablement entre ses bras, alors que les mains du blond enserraient sa taille pour le garder tout contre lui.

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, ils s'embrassaient longuement sans vraiment faire de pause. Finalement, Heath s'écarta légèrement et sourit.

- Tu m'as manqué pendant ces trois jours.

- C'est réciproque... Désolé de ne pas avoir été là.

- Je sais bien que tu es occupé par ton travail...

- Oui, c'est le cas de le dire...

Il avait passé des heures avec Inoran à raconter son quotidien durant les six mois qui venaient de passer - évidemment, hormis son histoire avec Heath- et n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

- Tu restes ici ce week end?

- Bien sûr... Tiens, ça me fait penser! Des amis à moi sont musiciens amateurs et ils vont jouer devant quelques personnes. C'est ce soir, dans un local près du port. Tu veux venir?

- Je ne sais pas... avoua Taiji. Je ne connais pas tes amis, seulement toi.

- Il paraît que le bassiste du groupe est doué.

- Toi alors... Tu sais bien que le chantage fonctionne avec moi!

- Alors tu acceptes?

- D'accord, je viendrai. Mais maintenant, tu devrais travailler, sinon tu vas accumuler du retard par rapport à demain.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de ma réussite universitaire?

- Plus longtemps que tu ne le croies.

- Mmmh... J'ai pas très envie de bosser...

- De quoi tu as envie alors?

- Rester entre tes bras.

Taiji ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, Heath était adorable, surtout quand il employait des moyens détournés pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait... Et qu'il rougissait de son audace...

**********

- Bonsoir les gars! s'écria Kyo en arrivant à la minuscule salle quelques heures plus tard.

J et Hyde le saluèrent d'un sourire, Kaoru fronça les sourcils et Kai fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Les autres poussèrent un soupir synchronisé.

- Kyo, quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à te calmer?

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de rabats-joie... Au fait, Sugi-chan, ta sœur va venir?

- Non, elle reste à la maison. Contrairement à certains, elle pense à ses études!

- Gna gna gna... grogna Kyo.

- Salut tout le monde, dit alors un grand brun qui s'était approché.

Heath, Shinya et Sugizo durent se contrôler pour ne pas éclater de rire à la vue de Kyo et Miyavi l'un à côté de l'autre: environ vingt-cinq centimètres d'écart. Le petit blond fit comme si de rien n'était et regarda autour de lui. Soudain, il aperçut un visage connu et changea d'expression.

- Dis donc Kyo, tu as vu qui pour faire cette tête? questionna Sugizo.

- Personne!

- Mais bien sûr...

Il suivit la direction des yeux de Kyo pour découvrir qui était fixé et un grand sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Excusez-moi, le devoir m'appelle! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

- Heu... Depuis quand Kyo râle parce que Sugi va draguer une fille qu'il n'aime pas? demanda discrètement Miyavi à Heath.

- C'est pas qu'il l'aime pas, c'est qu'elle l'a envoyé bouler et il n'a pas apprécié, encore moins quand il s'est rendu compte que contrairement à lui Sugizo avait du succès auprès de la demoiselle. D'ailleurs... qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là??

- Je crois que c'est la cousine d'Uruha... Je me trompe? demanda Shinya.

- Non, c'est bien elle, acquiesça Kai après les avoir rejoints. On devrait commencer dans pas longtemps. Miya, tu devrais te mettre en place.

- Ok gamin!

Tandis que ses amis s'installaient sur des chaises libres, Heath resta à côté de l'entrée à regarder vers l'extérieur. Pourquoi était-il en retard? Est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose?

Déçu, il ferma la porte et s'apprêtait à retrouver ses amis lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter.

- Bonsoir Heath, murmura une voix à son oreille. Désolé du retard, mon chef m'a retenu plus longtemps que prévu.

- Peu importe maintenant que tu es là.

Heath entraîna ensuite Taiji de l'autre côté de la rangée de chaises, là où Kyo ne pourrait pas lui poser de question.

Il gardait son attention portée sur la scène et le jeu de Kai, Jun et Kaoru quand il sentit la main de Taiji se glisser lentement dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête et aperçut les yeux du blond qui brillaient dans l'ombre.

- Merci de m'avoir permis de venir ici, chuchota Taiji. C'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de musique joué par plusieurs personnes en même temps.

- Ne me remercie pas, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'inviter.

Soudain, profitant du noir, les doigts de Taiji se glissèrent sous sa chemise pour effleurer son ventre. Heath en frémit et fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Taiji savait ce qui était en train d'arriver... et d'ailleurs, son corps suivait aussi...

A la fin du petit concert, Heath félicita rapidement les musiciens, salua ses amis puis suivit Taiji. Une fois à l'appartement, ils discutèrent un peu en se remémorant les meilleurs instants des dernières heures.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée grâce à toi.

- Moi aussi. Et je... je...

Taiji observa son visage de plus en plus rouge et attendit patiemment qu'il arrive à parler.

- Je veux que ça soit maintenant, finit-il par dire.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi?

Ayant trop peur d'hésiter, Heath se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, et il laissa Taiji l'emmener dans une autre pièce, vers un lit qu'il connaissait déjà. Le blond avait déjà son cœur, et bientôt il aurait son corps...

- Fais-moi l'amour Taiji...

En guise de réponse, le plus vieux allongea Heath sur le dos, ouvrit sa chemise et l'embrassa, descendant de son visage jusqu'à son torse nu qu'il explora sans se presser. Heath soupira quand les mains de son amant atteignirent son ventre, faisant sourire Taiji qui remonta vers ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser passionné.

- Mmmmh... Continue...

- J'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter...

Rendues fébriles par l'impatience, les mains de Taiji le débarrassèrent rapidement de son pantalon. Heath sentit ensuite de petites décharges naître au creux de ses reins et frissonna sous l'effet procuré. Il avait de plus en plus chaud à cause des caresses du blond en train de frôler l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- Tu aimes?

- Oui...

Taiji eut un nouveau sourire et embrassa tendrement le brun. Ce n'était pas si différent qu'avec une femme finalement... Mis à part la bosse qui se dessinait sous le boxer de l'étudiant. Et en tant qu'homme, il savait où toucher Heath pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir.

De son côté, le jeune homme se demanda si Taiji apprécierait qu'il prenne des initiatives. Sans demander la permission, il commença à détacher un à un les boutons de la chemise du blond puis la lui retira. Tandis que Taiji continuait de déposer des baisers sur sa peau, Heath se mit à parcourir timidement le corps de son vis-à-vis. Taiji laissa échapper un gémissement rauque et se pressa contre le plus jeune, lui faisant ainsi sentir son excitation déjà bien amorcée. Le frottement de leurs érections leur tira un soupir synchronisé, et Taiji embrassa Heath plus fougueusement. Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière, et son amant en profita pour assaillir son cou de baisers.

- Taiji...

Suppliant, Heath leva les hanches dans un geste éloquent, et le blond acheva de le déshabiller. Sa main se referma autour du membre de Heath, arrachant un petit cri de plaisir à l'étudiant, et la parcourut lentement. La chaleur augmentait toujours dans le ventre de Heath qui inversa soudain leurs positions, Taiji se retrouvant sur le dos. Sans trop réfléchir, le brun enleva à son amant les vêtements qu'il portait encore. Taiji reprit ensuite le dessus et frotta son bassin contre celui du jeune homme. La friction de leurs peaux en sueur les rendit rapidement impatients. Taiji humidifia ses doigts et fit doucement entrer son index dans l'intimité de Heath. Le jeune homme se tendit et planta ses ongles dans les bras de son amant qui, après une grimace, l'embrassa à nouveau pour le rassurer.

- Détends-toi...

Heath s'efforça de suivre son conseil et respira plus profondément. Il fut aidé par la bouche de Taiji qui se referma sur son sexe érigé après une hésitation.

- Han...

Le blond profita de cet instant pour faire coïncider les mouvements de son doigt et les allées et venues sur l'érection du plus jeune. Mais lorsqu'il ajouta son majeur, une plainte de douleur franchit les lèvres de Heath. Taiji s'écarta alors et le regarda.

- Si tu as vraiment trop mal...

- Non, ne t'arrête pas maintenant!

Ils étaient tellement près, pas question qu'ils abandonnent à ce stade! Le jeune homme devint de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu'il s'ouvrait sous les mouvements de son amant, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Les doigts et la bouche de Taiji s'éloignèrent finalement, le jugeant prêt, et Heath soupira de frustration. Mais son envie ne resta pas longtemps insatisfaite: Taiji s'installa entre ses jambes écartées et commença à se glisser en lui, suffisamment lentement pour ne pas le faire souffrir.

Une fois que son amant fut complètement entré, Heath passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, et ils partagèrent un autre baiser.

- Taiji... Aishiteru...

L'autre homme lui répondit par un sourire et débuta les mouvements, d'abord de faible amplitude puis un peu plus rapides ensuite.

- Oui... gémit le jeune homme quand le sexe de Taiji rencontra sa prostate.

Un autre changement entre les hommes et les femmes: Heath était bien plus étroit, et quelque part Taiji trouvait ça beaucoup plus jouissif... Il se lança dans un va-et-vient enfiévré, accompagné par les gémissements de Heath qui se muèrent bientôt en cris. Plus fort, plus vite...

Heath ne savait plus où donner de la tête, sentant sa respiration se bloquer, et ce plaisir... Il ne pensait même pas qu'une telle puissance puisse exister alors que Taiji se mouvait toujours en lui... Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne s'entendait ni gémir, ni crier, comme enfermé dans une chape de coton alors que ses membres tremblaient de plus en plus violemment, son ventre se tordant, se contractant, annonçant une fin qui ne tarderait probablement plus, et puis... Un éclair blanc et aveuglant qui les frappa quasiment en même temps...

Taiji se retira au bout de quelques instants et vint s'allonger à côté de Heath qu'il attira entre ses bras. Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux noirs du jeune homme, puis l'étudiant rompit le silence.

- Je suis content que ma première fois se soit passée avec toi.

Encore sur son petit nuage, Taiji ne put rien faire d'autre que déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Malgré l'heure tardive, ils n'avaient pas encore envie de dormir, et sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils s'unirent à nouveau, faisant l'amour jusqu'au petit matin.

Tandis que Heath s'endormait rapidement avec à l'esprit la pensée qu'il venait de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie, Taiji le regarda en se demandant si ce qui venait d'arriver entre eux était une bonne chose. Il ne regrettait pas du tout, non, mais leur acte pouvait être tellement lourd de conséquences...

_De toute façon, Ryuichi ne le saura jamais..._

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

- Je t'aime Heath...

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le sommeil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre:**** Au bout du monde**

**Rating:**** M**

**Genre:**** action/aventure/romance**

**Pairings:**** Kaoru/Kai, Toshi/Yoshiki, Taiji/Heath.**

**Disclaimer:**** aucun personnage masculin ne m'appartient, y a que Ayumi, Minami et Karin qui sont à moi.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le temps passant, Heath finit par aller habiter chez Taiji. Pour que ses parents ne s'inquiètent pas et avec la complicité de Shinya, il leur raconta qu'ils étaient en colocation pour payer moins cher au niveau du loyer.

Les deux amants passaient leurs journées chacun de leur côté à part au moment du déjeuner, mais comme disait Taiji c'était pour mieux se retrouver le soir... Malgré la cohabitation, ils ne se disputaient jamais, sûrement avec le fait qu'ils ne se voyaient pas 24 heures sur 24. Heath était loin de se plaindre et se sentait plutôt heureux.

Un après-midi de mai, alors qu'ils attendaient que Kaoru vienne les chercher, Kyo et Kai en profitèrent pour inviter à nouveau leurs amis. Shinya et Sugizo acceptèrent et partirent juste après, mais Heath hésita. Kyo comprit rapidement la raison et sourit.

- Tu as peut-être autre chose à faire?

- Eh bien...

- Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter, ton amant! Je serais ravi de le rencontrer!

Kai se mit à rire tandis que Heath passait du blanc au rouge.

- Mais... mais comment tu sais ça??

- Oh, arrête! Tu nous en aurais parlé si ça avait été une fille!

_C'est pas sûr ça..._

- Enfin bref, viens avec lui, vous resterez ensemble et on pourra faire sa connaissance!

- Bon d'accord... Je lui en parlerai ce soir.

- Donne la réponse demain, ok?

- Hai, pas de souci!

**********

Quand Taiji rentra ce soir-là, Heath attendit qu'il ait mangé, puis il lui parla de son futur emploi du temps.

- Tu es partant pour sortir ce weekend?

- Pour aller où?

- Un de mes amis m'a invité samedi et dimanche, et il a proposé que tu viennes.

- Si tu veux... Comment il sait pour nous?

- Il est loin d'être bête, il a bien vu que j'ai changé depuis que je te connais. Et puis ce n'est pas dur... Les seuls moments où je vois mes amis maintenant, c'est pendant les cours à l'université.

- Alors on ira, ça te permettra de passer un peu de temps avec eux.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas?

- Non non! Il y a juste une chose qu'on pourrait faire maintenant. Je ne crois pas que ça sera possible ce weekend.

Heath sourit.

Après un long moment passé dans la chambre, ils prirent un bain en même temps, puis Taiji observa Heath en train de réviser pour un examen. Ils ne firent pas grand-chose ce soir-là, l'étudiant relisant ses notes et finissant par s'endormir sur le canapé. Ce fut le blond qui le conduisit tant bien que mal jusqu'au lit, où il l'allongea avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et faisant ensuite la même chose avec Heath. La seule excuse qu'il trouva fut la température élevée due à l'approche de l'été. Et pour appuyer ses dires, il ouvrit la fenêtre et rejoignit enfin son amant.

**********

_Mmmm..._

Ce fut une chaleur intense qui réveilla Taiji. Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit aussitôt. Heath n'était pas à côté de lui comme il s'y attendait, mais agenouillé entre ses jambes, et il...

_Bon sang... !_

Le fait que le brun prenne des initiatives le surprenait, mais au fond ce n'était pas si mal, et puis ça faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas donné autant de plaisir de cette façon... Il bougea des hanches pour suivre la bouche de Heath qui parcourait son érection puis murmura:

- T'arrête surtout pas... !

Le jeune homme se contenta de s'écarter un peu pour lui sourire et poursuivit ce qu'il avait commencé, mais bien vite Taiji approcha du point de rupture. Pas question qu'il soit le seul!

Il attira Heath vers son visage et l'embrassa sans attendre. Ils étaient autant excités l'un que l'autre et Taiji se demanda depuis combien de temps Heath s'occupait de lui. Il repoussa rapidement ses interrogations, ce n'était pas le moment et il avait quelqu'un à satisfaire... Surtout que Heath se frottait lascivement contre lui et qu'il se sentaot perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Il inversa leurs positions, allongeant le brun sous lui, et parcourut le corps de Heath de sa bouche et ses mains. Il revint ensuite vers les lèvres de l'étudiant et sentit Heath sourire dans leur baiser. Lui aussi commençait à être submergé par le plaisir...

- Bien dormi? questionna malicieusement le plus jeune.

- On verra ça plus tard! répliqua Taiji de plus en plus impatient.

Il retourna Heath sur le ventre, souriant quand l'étudiant se mit de lui-même à quatre pattes. Taiji attendit quelques instants, le temps que Heath le supplie un peu... Puis, sans s'attarder davantage sur les préliminaires, il le pénétra.

Conscient du fait que Heath n'était pas suffisamment préparé, il s'enfonça lentement en lui malgré son désir. C'était mieux qu'ils en profitent tous les deux...

Heath remua un peu quand il fut totalement détendu et Taiji se mit à bouger au gré de ses envies. Sans trop savoir comment, il parvint à ralentir avant la jouissance, faisant gémir Heath de frustration.

- Taiji je t'en prie...

En guise de réponse, Taiji se coucha sur lui, déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule et continua ses allées et venues. Pas assez rapides, jugea Heath en accompagnant les mouvements de son amant. Mais Taiji le poussa un peu plus à bout en lui bloquant les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- S'il te plaît! implora-t-il.

Son petit jeu avait assez duré, et à la grande satisfaction de Heath, Taiji augmenta progressivement le rythme.

- Han oui...

_Faudrait que je le réveille plus souvent de cette façon si ça se finit comme ça!_

Plus capable désormais d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il s'abandonna à toutes ces sensations. Taiji le prenait à nouveau lentement, et Heath qui n'en pouvait plus exigea davantage. Taiji céda finalement, se retenir devenait trop difficile et il s'étonnait d'avoir résisté aussi longtemps. Il donna des coups de rein plus forts et plus rapides et sourit lorsque Heath laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir.

- T... Taiji...

C'était vraiment trop... La chaleur, son corps tremblant qui ne lui répondait plus, son amant sur lui et en lui... La main du blond se referma alors autour de son membre tendu. Il allait... il allait...

- Aaaaaaah! TAIJI!!!!

Il se répandit à longs jets entre les doigts de Taiji dans un ultime gémissement et se serait effondré sur le lit si le blond ne l'avait pas retenu. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit son amant jouir au plus profond de lui, puis Taiji s'affaissa en emprisonnant Heath entre son corps et le matelas. Il reprit son souffle, se retira de Heath et vint s'allonger contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer en souriant légèrement. Les mots étaient devenus inutiles, leurs yeux exprimaient mieux ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

- Au fait, pendant que j'y pense... dit Taiji après un long silence. Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je vais travailler jusque tard avec Inoran.

- D'accord... Mais on mange quand même ensemble ce midi?

- Oui, ça ne change pas ça! Je viendrai te chercher à la sortie des cours.

Plus tard, après que Taiji ait garé la voiture le long du trottoir, Heath ouvrit la portière sans penser à leur geste quotidien.

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose?

Heath se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond puis quitta le véhicule. Taiji le regarda s'éloigner et partit seulement quand Heath eut disparu de son champ de vision.

**********

- Ah enfin! Je me suis demandé si vous alliez venir, râla Kyo en ouvrant la porte.

- On a eu un contretemps, répliqua Heath.

- Je vois... fit son aîné avec un sourire en coin.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Taiji et dit:

- Kyo, enchanté!

Il tendit la main au blond qui lui faisait face, et Taiji la serra.

- De même. Taiji Sawada.

- Salut Heath, fit Sugizo quand son ami entra dans le salon.

- Ohayo tout le monde!

Taiji ne dit pas grand-chose pendant un moment, à part lorsqu'on lui posait des questions. Puis Kaoru revint de la chambre de Kai avec sa guitare et se mit à jouer sous les yeux de ses amis. Taiji eut alors un grand sourire qui n'échappa à personne.

- Vous vous y connaissez? demanda Kaoru.

- Un peu... Mon instrument fétiche c'est la basse, comme Heath.

- Tu nous caches des choses Heath, remarqua Kyo.

- J'ai commencé y a pas longtemps, marmonna le brun.

- Non, juste quatre mois, sourit Taiji.

Heath se sentit rougir et fixa le sol. Le jeu de guitare de Kaoru avait tout de même permis de briser la glace, et ils discutèrent tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que le repas fait par Kai soit prêt.

- C'est vraiment bon, tu mérites bien ta réputation! s'exclama Kaoru.

- L'habitude de faire la cuisine pour quelqu'un qui n'y connaît presque rien!

Kyo lui donna une tape sur la tête.

A cause du manque de place, Sugizo décida de rentrer chez lui, et Kai partit avec Kaoru.

- Vous n'avez qu'à prendre sa chambre, dit Kyo à Heath et Taiji. Shinya dormira dans la mienne.

Peu après, le blond et le brun se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Allongés sur le futon, ils ne portaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements et profitaient du silence. Heath percevait les ronflements de Kyo de l'autre côté de la cloison, ce qui le fit sourire. Les doigts de Taiji filaient librement dans ses cheveux, venant s'ajouter à la chaleur de leurs corps. Heath commençait même à somnoler.

- Je me sens bien avec toi, murmura-t-il.

Taiji accueillit ces mots avec des sentiments contradictoires. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher, mais il tenait déjà beaucoup trop à l'étudiant pour faire marche arrière.

- C'est réciproque...

Il sentit que Heath se redressait, puis vit ses yeux briller dans la pénombre.

- Heath... ?

- J'ai envie qu'on le fasse.

- Tes amis risquent d'être réveillés!

- Kyo n'entendra rien. Et pour Shinya... il suffit qu'on soit suffisament discrets.

Quelques minutes à peine suffirent pour qu'ils soient nus et excités. La chaleur monta encore lorsque Heath se frotta lascivement contre Taiji qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

- Chut, ne fais pas de bruit!

- A qui la faute?

Heath s'empala d'un seul coup sur lui, et il l'embrassa pour étouffer leur cri de satisfaction.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre:**** Au bout du monde**

**Rating:**** M**

**Genre:**** action/aventure/romance**

**Pairings:**** Kaoru/Kai, Toshi/Yoshiki, Taiji/Heath.**

**Disclaimer:**** tous les petits Japonais n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, seules Ayumi, Minami et Karin sont à moi.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**** désolée pour cette longue attente, mais l'inspiration m'a vraiment fait défaut. Maintenant qu'elle est de retour, je compte bien en profiter!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- J'ai peur pour demain...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien... Tu as suffisamment révisé! Et j'ai confiance en toi.

Heath sourit. Taiji faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer et il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Et ce soir, tu te couches tôt! ajouta le blond.

- Hai... Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire?

- Non! Il faut que tu sois en forme.

- Alors on s'y met tout de suite! s'exclama Heath, les yeux devenus brillants.

Et il s'allongea sur le canapé en entraînant Taiji avec lui.

**********

Quelques semaines plus tard, au début du mois de juillet, les cinq amis se retrouvèrent devant l'université. Kaoru et Taiji étaient parvenus à se libérer pour soutenir respectivement Kai et Heath.

- A tout à l'heure Yasuhiro! dit Ayumi en partant rejoindre ses camarades du cours de lettres.

- Vous le sentez comment? demanda Kai.

- Bof... du moment que je ne vois plus Shimizu!

Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir qui venait de prononcer ces mots...

- Je pense que je passe de justesse, répondit Heath.

Shinya se contenta d'un signe de tête, sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il avait sûrement réussi haut la main.

- Pas étonnant venant de toi, remarqua Kyo. Sugi?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- On verra... J'y crois pas vraiment.

Les autres échangèrent un regard inquiet. Depuis que Minami l'avait quitté, Sugizo était devenu quelqu'un qui se moquait de presque tout, et ses amis ne savaient plus quoi faire pour lui changer les idées. Voir la jeune fille à l'université tous les jours ne les aidait pas, et en plus elle était proche d'Ayumi!

- Hé les gars! Les résultats sont affichés à l'intérieur cette année! cria un blond en passant devant eux.

- Merci Reita!

- Il a encore son bandeau lui?

- Ouais... A croire qu'il est né avec! s'exclama Kyo.

Après un rire général, les cinq étudiants entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers les panneaux, tandis que Kaoru et Taiji restaient dehors à attendre.

- Allez, dites!! les pressa le brun à leur retour.

Kai lui tendit la feuille et Taiji se pencha afin de lire aussi. Il vit avec une pointe de soulagement que la note de Heath était meilleure que celle qu'ils espéraient, pareil pour Kyo qui en sauta presque de joie. Quant à Shinya et Kai, c'était similaire à ce qu'ils obtenaient généralement. Mais personne n'osa parler à la vue du résultat de Sugizo qui s'était fait recaler. Un silence gêné s'ensuivit, seulement rompu lorsqu'Ayumi revint.

- Alors Yasuhiro?

Sugizo lui tendit le papier sans répondre.

- Oh... Pardon, oniisan...

Et elle posa la question qu'ils se retenaient de formuler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Redoubler ton année?

Un instant de flottement...

- Non... J'y pense depuis quelque temps déjà. J'abandonne la fac.

**********

Heath, Kyo, Kai et Shinya tentèrent de faire changer leur ami d'avis, mais Sugizo resta sur ses positions. Ayumi essaya à son tour sans avoir plus de succès, et environ deux semaines après les résultats, Sugizo sonna un midi chez Taiji. Le blond travaillait et ce fut Heath qui ouvrit. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon, et après un silence Heath demanda:

- Alors ça y est, tu t'en vas...

- Oui. Le bateau part cet après-midi et je n'ai pas l'intention de le rater.

- Et tu es bien sûr de toi?

- C'est la meilleure solution... Je serai mieux payé dans l'armée qu'en faisant des petits boulots, et j'enverrai une partie de l'argent à mes parents. Ils ont du mal à joindre les deux bouts avec les frais de la fac pour Ayumi et moi, une personne en moins les soulagera... Enfin j'espère!

- Donc tu vas te battre en Chine... Comment Ayumi a réagi?

Sugizo baissa les yeux et fixa le sol.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit.

- Quoi?!

- Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé partir si je lui avais expliqué. Alors j'ai un service à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu diras à Kyo de...

A la vue du visage de son ami, Heath comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Tu diras à Kyo de bien s'occuper d'elle pendant que je suis parti, et aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... C'est plus probable que tu ne reviennes pas..._ songea tristement Heath.

- Hai, si c'est ce que tu veux...

- Quant à toi, j'espère que ça va encore durer avec ton Taiji.

Seul un sourire gêné échappa à Heath, et le silence s'installa. Sugizo resta encore quelques minutes, puis ramassa ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement.

- Vous allez me manquer tous les six.

- Les six?

- Oui, même le ouistiti! Sur qui je pourrai crier une fois là-bas?

- Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un pour te défouler!

- Mais ça ne sera jamais aussi drôle qu'avec Kyo...

Après un autre silence, il ajouta:

- Je dois y aller, le bateau ne m'attendra pas.

Heath avait plutôt envie de le retenir, mais Sugizo lui en aurait voulu et il ne fit rien.

- Comment... comment on saura si tu vas bien?

- J'essaierai de vous écrire, c'est promis.

Il étreignit brièvement Heath, s'empara de ses sacs et échangea un regard avec son ami. Heath soupira, le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tourné le coin de la rue et rentra chez lui. Il se sentait triste, mais pas seulement... La réalité venait de l'atteindre de plein fouet, avec le départ de Sugizo c'était comme si l'étoile avait perdu une branche.

_Enfin, entre nous quatre à la fac et Kaoru à son travail, personne ne partira plus._

Plus tard, il se dirait qu'il s'était montré bien naïf de croire que rien d'autre ne changerait.

**********

Journal de Hideto Matsumoto

_4 août 1938_

Wuhan. Un endroit où je voudrais ne jamais être venu.

J'ai honte de voir ce que mes compatriotes, et parfois même ceux de l'unité où je suis, sont capables de faire. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que ce genre de choses était possible, j'aurais ri. Mais maintenant... je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire. Où est l'honneur des soldats? Ils ne se comportent plus en hommes, mais en bêtes!

Quand je suis revenu de Tokyo en décembre, je n'ai pas retrouvé l'unité dans laquelle j'étais au départ. Mes... "camarades" ... avaient été déplacés dans une ville appelée Nankin. Ce qu'ils ont fait aux civils chinois sur place est tellement horrible que j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Pourtant, Aoi -le seul à être resté en arrière avec moi- m'a affirmé que c'est la vérité. Quand même, les viols sur les femmes et les jeunes filles, les hommes abattus en voulant les défendre, le concours de décapitation entre Mukai et Noda, deux sous-lieutenants que j'ai côtoyés à mon arrivée en Chine... Tout cela est vraiment difficile à admettre. Les officiers ne cherchent pas à retenir l'armée qui est libre d'aller et venir à sa guise. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ces atrocités. Même les enfants n'ont pas été épargnés.

En descendant du camion qui m'a conduit à Wuhan, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Ce ne sont plus des décapitations qui ont lieu ici. Les responsables ont donné l'ordre d'utiliser des gaz toxiques, et pas uniquement contre les soldats chinois. Personne ne m'a encore demandé de m'en servir, et je prie pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Puisse quelqu'un protéger ces pauvres gens.

_20 octobre_

Toujours à Wuhan. Les Chinois résistent, ce qui irrite nos officiers. Ils ne possèdent plus qu'une petite partie de terrain mais s'y accrochent désespérément.

Chaque jour a son lot de victimes. A ma grande honte, mon "compte" personnel s'élève à une vingtaine de tués. J'aimerais dire qu'il s'agit seulement d'accidents dus à la légitime défense, mais ce serait mentir. Je me dégoûte...

_13 novembre_

Nous avons remporté la bataille le 27. La ville est à nous maintenant. Les officiers sont satisfaits, et la majeure partie des soldats aussi. Je suis un des seuls à ne pas être d'accord, mais je suis forcé de me taire si je veux rester en vie. Aoi a payé très cher son refus de suivre les ordres. Une des sentinelles l'a repéré alors qu'il tentait de venir en aide à des Chinois blessés. Après une séance de représailles, il a été abandonné sans nourriture et sans soins. Si personne ne s'est arrêté pour lui porter secours, il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Dans une semaine tout juste, Yoshiki aura 25 ans. J'aimerais tellement être à Tokyo et fêter ça avec lui, Toshi et Pata... Mais je ne peux pas déserter, ce serait un déshonneur pour moi et ma famille. Si seulement je pouvais bénéficier d'une permission comme il y a bientôt un an! Malheureusement, avec ce qui s'annonce, ça ne sera pas avant plusieurs mois, au minimum.

Vous me manquez les amis... Est-ce que je vous reverrai un jour? C'est dur de ne se confier qu'à un journal, que je dois dissimuler soigneusement pour qu'il ne soit pas trouvé et lu... Ce serait ma perte s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains.

_8 mars 1939_

Du temps a passé depuis mon dernier écrit sur ces pages. Par où commencer? Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts...

D'abord, je ne suis plus à Wuhan. Mon unité a déménagé et nous marchons vers le sud-est, en direction d'une ville nommée Nanchang. C'est probablement là que se déroulera notre prochaine bataille. Si nous l'emportons, les lignes de ravitaillement des troupes du Kuomintang seront menacées, et les provinces du sud-est davantage exposées au conflit. Ce que je ne souhaite pas du tout, mais je veille à ne pas montrer mes divergences d'opinion.

Mon unité a vu disparaître la majorité de ses soldats, et d'autres sont arrivés depuis quelques semaines pour les remplacer. La plupart des nouveaux n'ont jamais tenu une arme de leur vie et certains tremblent au moment de lancer l'assaut. Celui qui a retenu mon attention n'est pas de ceux-là. Il a le regard dur et froid de celui qui a déjà vu des atrocités, mais il semble si peu à sa place! Je l'imagine plutôt sur les bancs de l'université à suivre des cours. Il ne parle à personne et je ne sais donc rien de lui, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps il en viendra à se confier. Il me paraît sympathique malgré sa froideur et j'espère que nous deviendrons quand même plus que des camarades de combat. Enfin, pour l'instant... Je ne connais que son nom: Yasuhiro Sugihara.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre:**** Au bout du monde**

**Rating:**** M**

**Genre:**** action/aventure/romance**

**Pairings:**** Kaoru/Kai, Toshi/Yoshiki, Taiji/Heath.**

**Disclaimer:**** il n'y a qu'Ayumi et Karin qui m'appartiennent.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**** bon... ce chapitre est plus court et un peu compliqué, mais vous devriez comprendre certaines choses. Et j'espère que vous vous souvenez de vos cours d'histoire du lycée, ça ne sera pas négligeable pour la compréhension ^^"**

**Je suis à disposition en cas de questions éventuelles ;)**

Journal de Hideto Matsumoto

_30 avril_

Notre armée étant entrée à Nanchang le 26 mars, mon unité est restée sur place pendant dix jours le temps de consolider nos positions, puis ce fut un autre départ vers une autre bataille.

Apparemment, une double attaque aura lieu bientôt dans deux endroits différents: Suizhou et Zaoyang. Je ne sais pas encore où j'irai. L'armée sera divisée, ce qui est peut-être une erreur puisque nous ignorons quelles seront les forces chinoises sur place. Encore une fois, je dois obéir aux ordres des officiers supérieurs. Le fait que je sois devenu second lieutenant ne me donne pas pour autant le droit de m'interposer. Je reste un officier subalterne après tout!

_10 mai_

Suizhou.

Le contingent autour de moi est fort de cent mille hommes: les 3e et 16e divisions, auquelles s'ajoutent la 4e brigade de cavalerie et la 13e division dont mon unité fait partie. Beaucoup de soldats en somme, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

L'armée chinoise s'est repliée il y a trois jours, nous laissant la ville, et nous sommes descendus vers le sud dès le lendemain. La victoire me semble trop facile et nos ennemis sont encore présents dans les environs, ce qui me donne un mauvais pressentiment.

_1er juin_

Mes craintes étaient malheureusement fondées.

Le commandant chinois a déployé ses divisions pour que nous combattions sur deux fronts. Sa tactique a payé puisqu'après trois jours de violents combats, nous nous sommes repliés. Suizhou leur est revenue le 23. Notre armée a dû s'éloigner, et nous en avons profité pour récupérer.

13 000 Japonais sont morts durant cette bataille, et il s'en est fallu de peu en ce qui me concerne. Je dois la vie à Yasuhiro qui est intervenu juste à temps pour empêcher un Chinois de m'abattre. Il a été touché quelques minutes après, et je suis resté avec lui le temps d'être fixé sur son état. La blessure s'est avérée légère, ce qui m'a soulagé! Je veux rembourser ma dette avant que l'un de nous disparaisse.

Il y a quelques mois à peine, j'en aurais voulu à quiconque se serait interposé pour m'éviter de mourir. C'est un honneur de tomber au combat pour notre pays. Mais depuis que mon chemin a croisé celui de Yasuhiro, je préfère vivre dans l'espoir de revoir mes amis un jour. Lui aussi pense souvent aux siens restés à Tokyo. Pour l'instant, ce sont les seuls mots que nous avons échangé, mais la situation évolue dans le bon sens. Cela dit, il est aussi froid qu'avant, et de mon côté je mets comme d'habitude du temps à accorder ma confiance. Qui peut me certifier que Yasuhiro ne me trahirait pas s'il découvrait mon journal? Oui il m'a sauvé la vie, mais ma méfiance reste tout de même en éveil. Il en faudra beaucoup plus pour que nous faisions vraiment connaissance.

**********

Lettre de Berlin à Tokyo (30 août)

Ryuichi,

Quand tu liras ces lignes, la guerre en Europe aura commencé.

Inutile de me demander comment je le sais, tu connais très bien ma position et la façon dont j'obtiens ces renseignements. Personne ne me soupçonne pour l'instant et je continuerai à te transmettre autant d'informations que je pourrai. Le risque d'être démasqué est toujours présent, mais après tout je n'ai rien à perdre. Comme promis, voilà un résumé des derniers évènements importants ici.

J'imagine que tu te rappelles de mon courrier il y a quelque temps sur les accords de Munich. A ce moment-là, je t'avais dit que je pensais la même chose que ce grand personnage que deviendra Winston Churchill (tu peux te moquer, je suis persuadé qu'il marquera son temps), à savoir que Chamberlain avait le choix entre le déshonneur et la guerre, et qu'en choisissant le déshonneur il aurait la guerre. Les tensions sont vives et l'Europe me semble être une poudrière qui n'attend que l'étincelle pour exploser. J'étais d'avis que sacrifier un de leurs alliés à Hitler pour préserver la paix et ne pas tenir compte de l'avis de l'URSS allait être une erreur de la part de Londres et Paris, de même que leur refus de négocier avec Moscou pour une alliance contre les nazis. Et j'avais raison!

Ma place étant à Berlin, je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter la ville. Mais j'ai su par Ribbentrop lui-même les grandes lignes du pacte germano-soviétique, et je t'avoue que je suis troublé. Les soviétiques, s'alliant avec le NSDAP! Je suppose que certains communistes dans le monde abandonneront le parti suite à cette trahison. En plus, Staline vient de faire un cadeau énorme à Hitler: le Fûhrer a en effet la possibilité de concentrer ses troupes vers l'Ouest en vue d'attaquer la France et la Grande-Bretagne.

Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, voire même d'heures, avant que l'Europe connaisse un nouveau conflit. Voilà quatre jours maintenant que Hitler rassemble l'armée pour envahir la Pologne. Avec les concessions que lui ont accordé la France et la Grande-Bretagne, il pense que ces dernières ne bougeront pas. Je peux quand même t'affirmer que les démocraties ne le laisseront pas faire cette fois et réagiront. Ils ont rappelé qu'ils tiendraient leurs engagements vis-à-vis de la Pologne, un accord d'assistance de cinq ans a d'ailleurs été signé à Londres dans ce sens il y a peu. Mais cela ne suffira pas pour que Hitler change d'avis. Dans quelques jours, suivant un des protocoles secrets du pacte, il attaquera la Pologne avec l'aide de l'URSS. Cela fera deux fronts pour l'armée polonaise, et elle sera vite balayée pour ce que je sais, la Wehrmacht s'avérant être techniquement mieux préparée. Une fois la victoire acquise, le pays devrait être divisé en deux. D'un côté le nazi voulant plus que tout récupérer Dantzig et rattacher une partie du territoire au Reich, et de l'autre le soviétique qui cherche à étendre sa sphère d'influence et surtout se venger de la défaite de 1920 face aux Polonais. Et dès que la bataille à l'Est sera achevée, Hitler concentrera ses efforts contre les démocraties. Staline pensera sûrement qu'il va être tranquille, mais à terme Hitler finira par attaquer l'URSS. Après tout, il considère les peuples slaves comme des sous-hommes... L'avenir dira si je me suis trompé!

Et de ton côté, comment se passe ton travail? Voilà maintenant trois ans que tu es basé à Tokyo. Quand comptes-tu rentrer au pays?

Concernant le Japon, je m'inquiète de son expansion en Chine. Cela dit, si l'URSS était trahie par l'Allemagne, la situation pourrait basculer en faveur des communistes. Le Japon deviendrait aussi un ennemi, étant donné qu'avec l'Italie, l'Allemagne et plus récemment la Hongrie et l'Espagne, il a adhéré au pacte antikommintern. Que l'URSS n'en fasse pas partie est révélateur du futur que Hitler lui réserve.

Il y a un moment que je n'ai plus de contact avec le pays. La politique extérieure est-elle toujours la même? Si elle a changé, les démocraties ont peut-être une chance de résister plus longtemps!

Transmets mes amitiés à Inoue et Sawada.

Lettre de Tokyo à Berlin (19 octobre) 

Bien reçu ta lettre le 27 septembre. Continue à les envoyer de la même manière. Désolé aussi de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, manque de temps.

J'essaye d'avoir autant d'informations que possible sur ce qui se passe près de toi, mais c'est parfois difficile de poser des questions sous peine d'éveiller la méfiance. Je sais tout de même que l'Angleterre et la France se sont enfin décidées à bouger. Il était temps! Pourvu que leurs armées puissent tenir face à leurs adversaires!

D'ailleurs, puisque j'aborde ce sujet, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle venant du bureau: le pays ne veut pas se mouiller dans ce conflit et a choisi de rester neutre, pour le moment du moins. Je ne sais rien de plus malheureusement, tu devines pourquoi. Matsumoto est venu ici quelques jours pour que je lui fasse un compte-rendu à destination du pays, et il m'a dit que le chef avait tout de même fait une demande pour la levée de l'embargo. Je prie pour qu'elle aboutisse! De même que pour la victoire des démocraties en Europe.

Ici, la guerre se poursuit. Les soldats ont perdu plusieurs batailles face aux Chinois, ce qui n'a pas ravi le haut-commandement, comme tu dois t'en douter. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va les arrêter dans leur quête d'espace vital. Ils font tout de même des erreurs, comme l'incident de Nomonhan. Au cas où tu n'en as pas entendu parler, voilà ce qui s'est passé. L'armée du Guandong et l'Armée rouge se sont affrontées pour un bout de terrain en Mongolie, et ce sont les soviétiques qui ont remporté la victoire il y a quelques semaines. Le Quartier général impérial semble plutôt décidé maintenant à repousser les limites de l'empire vers le sud-est du continent.

Je ne peux rien dire au sujet de mon retour. J'en ai parlé avec Matsumoto qui m'a répondu de rester à mon poste pour l'instant. Sawada et Inoue ne bougeront pas non plus, à moins que je leur en donne l'ordre. D'ici que le rappel vienne, je continue à faire ce que le bureau attend de moi.

Prends soin de toi mon ami.


	13. Chapter 13

Lettre de Berlin à Tokyo (18 mars)

La situation a bien évolué ici en l'espace de quelques semaines. Les soldats allemands et français restent sur leurs positions le long des lignes Siegfried et Maginot, ce qui amène l'ennui chez la majorité d'entre eux. S'il y a un endroit où les évènements changent, c'est la Scandinavie!

Le blocus par les Soviétiques a entraîné la Guerre d'Hiver en Finlande, et l'armée s'est défendue avec acharnement. Les soldats ont même vaincu deux divisions de l'Armée rouge! Cela dit, l'affrontement n'a pas eu de vainqueur. Un traité de paix a été signé, et il profite surtout aux Soviétiques.

Concernant les Alliés, je pense qu'ils ont fait une autre erreur en organisant le blocus en Norvège pour couper la route aux convoyages de minerai vers l'Allemagne. A mon avis, Hitler va ordonner l'invasion de l'Europe du Nord dans peu de temps. Ce dont je suis sûr pour l'instant, c'est que l'offensive à l'Ouest est en préparation. Les simples escarmouches deviendront bientôt des vraies batailles. Essaie d'informer Matsumoto pour qu'il en parle au bureau avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Lettre de Tokyo à Berlin (5 mai)

Merci pour les informations que tu m'envoies, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ce qui se passe au pays. Matsumoto m'a dit que le chef s'est montré assez convaincant pour qu'une loi sur la vente d'armes soit votée. Maintenant, il doit attendre que la situation soit nécessaire pour aider le vieux continent.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te raconter pour le moment, si ce n'est que le Japon a fait installer un gouvernement pro-japonais à Nankin, ce que le pays a d'ailleurs désapprouvé.

Lettre de Paris à Tokyo (22 juin)

Il est tard, et je suis fatigué, autant moralement que physiquement.

J'imaginais que la France allait tenir plus longtemps face à la Wehrmacht, même s'ils répétaient le fiasco d'il y a vingt-cinq ans... Mais je me suis trompé, et le gouvernement a capitulé.

Je t'écris ces quelques lignes depuis Rethondes où j'ai assisté de loin à la signature de l'armistice entre la France et l'Allemagne.

J'ai encore du mal à croire ce que j'ai vu et entendu. Que le maréchal Pétain ait cédé aussi facilement, et que l'Armée rouge contrôle une bonne partie de l'Europe de l'est... Je me console en me disant que plusieurs gouvernements européens sont partis en exil à Londres pour y continuer la lutte. Il n'y a plus que le Royaume-Uni qui va résister aux nazis. Maintenant que Churchill est devenu premier ministre, je pense qu'il y a encore un espoir. Quant à celui chargé des relations entre Churchill et Paul Reynaud, l'ancien président du Conseil, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un homme capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Je ne l'ai jamais croisé, mais en écoutant une certaine radio (devine laquelle) j'ai entendu un discours de ralliement à l'attention des Français qui refusent de baisser les bras. Peu de gens ont dû l'entendre, mais il a été retransmis dans la presse dès le lendemain.

J'ai pu me procurer un de ces journaux et j'ai recopié le passage pour que tu en juges.

_18 juin 1940_

_Les chefs qui, depuis de nombreuses années, sont à la tête des armées françaises, ont formé un gouvernement. Ce gouvernement, alléguant la défaite de nos armées, s'est mis en rapport avec l'ennemi pour cesser le combat._

_Certes, nous avons été, nous sommes, submergés par la force mécanique, terrestre et aérienne, de l'ennemi._

_Infiniment plus que leur nombre, ce sont les chars, les avions, la tactique des Allemands qui nous font reculer. Ce sont les chars, les avions, la tactique des Allemands qui ont surpris nos chefs au point de les amener là où ils en sont aujourd'hui._

_Mais le dernier mot est-il dit ? L'espérance doit-elle disparaître ? La défaite est-elle définitive ? Non !_

_Croyez-moi, moi qui vous parle en connaissance de cause et vous dis que rien n'est perdu pour la France. Les mêmes moyens qui nous ont vaincus peuvent faire venir un jour la victoire._

_Car la France n'est pas seule ! Elle n'est pas seule ! Elle n'est pas seule ! Elle a un vaste Empire derrière elle. Elle peut faire bloc avec l'Empire britannique qui tient la mer et continue la lutte. Elle peut, comme l'Angleterre, utiliser sans limites l'immense industrie des États-Unis._

_Cette guerre n'est pas limitée au territoire malheureux de notre pays. Cette guerre n'est pas tranchée par la bataille de France. Cette guerre est une guerre mondiale. Toutes les fautes, tous les retards, toutes les souffrances, n'empêchent pas qu'il y a, dans l'univers, tous les moyens nécessaires pour écraser un jour nos ennemis. Foudroyés aujourd'hui par la force mécanique, nous pourrons vaincre dans l'avenir par une force mécanique supérieure. Le destin du monde est là._

_Moi, Général de Gaulle, actuellement à Londres, j'invite les officiers et les soldats français qui se trouvent en territoire britannique ou qui viendraient à s'y trouver, avec leurs armes ou sans leurs armes, j'invite les ingénieurs et les ouvriers spécialistes des industries d'armement qui se trouvent en territoire britannique ou qui viendraient à s'y trouver, à se mettre en rapport avec moi._

_Quoi qu'il arrive, la flamme de la résistance française ne doit pas s'éteindre et ne s'éteindra pas._

_Demain, comme aujourd'hui, je parlerai à la Radio de Londres._

Efface tout de suite ce sourire moqueur de ton visage! Je suis certain que l'auteur de cet appel - de Gaulle, il me semble- laissera une trace dans l'Histoire, tout comme Churchill.

Lettre de Tokyo à Berlin (1er août)

J'espère que tu es bien rentré de ta visite dans le pays des droits de l'homme (oui, c'est de l'ironie).

J'avoue qu'en lisant le début de ta dernière lettre, j'ai été surpris. Je ne te savais pas aussi idéaliste! Mais la suite m'a rassuré. Je partage ton point de vue sur l'Anglais, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant sur le Français que je ne connais pas. Tu es mieux placé que moi pour juger de la situation.

Tout ce que tu m'as dit a été répété à Matsumoto. Le bureau a décidé que nous serons plus utiles ailleurs, c'est pourquoi je vais retourner au pays avec Sawada et Inoue. Tu n'auras plus de lettre de moi avant longtemps, alors fais attention à toi et n'attire pas les soupçons sur tes agissements. Le bureau enverra quelqu'un à Londres dans quelques semaines, mais d'ici là tu restes notre seul contact en Europe.

**********

Taiji et Inoran marchaient rapidement dans les couloirs vers le bureau de Ryuichi. Ce dernier les avait convoqués pour leur transmettre une nouvelle importante, avec l'obligation de venir sans tarder. Les deux amis avaient aussitôt répondu à son appel.

Inquiet, Taiji se demanda tout au long du trajet de quoi il pouvait bien être question. Quand il aperçut le regard tendu de son supérieur tourné vers la fenêtre, il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

Ryuichi leur fit signe de prendre place sur les chaises en face de lui et garda le silence un moment. Lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole, Taiji sentit immédiatement son visage se décomposer.

- Je vais aller droit au but. J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Matsumoto et du bureau il y a quelques heures. Il a ordonné notre départ... et nous retournons au pays. L'avion décolle après-demain dans la matinée.

- Non!

Taiji s'était levé en faisant tomber sa chaise. Ryuichi fronça les sourcils et répliqua:

- Tu vas faire ce qu'on te demande! Il n'y a rien qui nous retient ici, du moins pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui vaut la peine que tu te sacrifies pour lui!

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Taiji. Il ravala les insultes qu'il avait en tête et quitta la pièce sous le regard troublé de Ryuichi et celui inquiet d'Inoran.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. Il tient vraiment à ce Heath.

- Je sais bien... Malheureusement les ordres sont les ordres, et il va devoir les suivre. Et il trouvera bien une fille quand nous serons chez nous! Tu crois vraiment qu'une histoire peut durer entre deux hommes?

Inoran secoua la tête en pensant le contraire.

**********

Il pleuvait lorsque Taiji sortit du ministère. En temps normal, il aurait vite rejoint Heath qui devait l'attendre à l'appartement, mais il préférait rentrer chez lui en marchant pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il trouve les bons mots... Et ça ne serait pas facile du tout. Seulement, rien ne vint, et il se retrouva devant la porte de l'immeuble sans oser monter.

Finalement, il se dit que ça ne servait à rien de rester planté sur le trottoir, à laisser les passants intrigués le dévisager, et il gravit lentement les marches en se composant une mine enjouée.

- Je suis là!

Heath l'accueillit avec un sourire et l'emmena dans la petite cuisine.

- Itadakimasu!

Après quelques minutes, Taiji posa ses baguettes et dit:

- Demain, je ne travaille pas. On peut passer la journée ensemble?

- Bien sûr que oui! En plus, les vacances d'été viennent de commencer, on va avoir un mois rien pour nous!

Le cœur de Taiji se serra, mais il parvint à garder son sourire. Heath ne devait pas se douter un instant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Heath dormait, il commença à rassembler ses affaires en silence. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à l'étudiant endormi et devait se forcer pour continuer sa tâche. S'il abandonnait ses bagages, il ne serait plus capable de partir.

_Heath,_

_Quand tu liras ces mots, je serai loin._

_Je n'ai jamais cherché à te mentir, mais il est vrai que je t'ai toujours caché la vérité pour t'éviter le pire. Ce que je suis, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, autant pour ta sécurité que pour la mienne. Je ne donne pas cher de ta vie si tu savais. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu brûles cette lettre lorsque tu l'auras lue._

_A la minute où j'écris ces lignes, tu es endormi dans ce lit qui fut le nôtre. Tu es vraiment beau quand tu dors... J'ai envie de te rejoindre, te réveiller en douceur comme d'habitude et te faire l'amour encore et encore. J'ai du mal à ne pas craquer en voyant ton visage paisible, j'ai du mal à ne pas rester. Mais je ne peux pas, ma décision est prise._

_Je t'assure que j'aurais vraiment aimé ne pas avoir à te quitter, surtout comme ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu penseras peut-être que je me suis moqué de toi, que je t'ai considéré comme un moins que rien, juste utile à satisfaire mes envies. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je t'interdis de douter, c'est bien de mes sentiments. J'espère que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que je t'ai aimé, parce que tu mérites d'être heureux._

_Si nous sommes amenés à nous revoir un jour, l'un de nous devra peut-être tuer l'autre, alors je prie pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Trop de choses auront changé, et nous rencontrer en ces circonstances nous ferait trop de mal._

_Je t'en supplie, essaye de m'oublier. Ou du moins, ne pense pas à moi comme l'homme qui t'a blessé et trahi, mais plutôt comme celui avec qui tu as vécu pendant deux ans. Deux années qui sont les meilleures de mon existence jusqu'à maintenant._

_Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, énormément même. Et en ce qui me concerne, je n'oublierai pas les sourires et les rires que tu m'as donnés. Seulement ça, et pas les disputes que nous avons pu avoir. Tu vas bientôt te sentir mal, encore une fois à cause de moi._

_Je n'ai jamais réussi à prononcer ces mots - tu sais à quel point j'ai du mal à afficher mes sentiments et à les dire- mais je crois que le moment est venu. Et n'en doute pas un seul instant._

_Je t'aime._

_Il est bientôt l'heure. Je t'offre un dernier baiser, maigre façon de me racheter..._

_Dans le __cas où nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau, j'espère que tu m'auras pardonné tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je ne te dis pas adieu, j'espère te revoir afin de t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fui._

_A bientôt..._

**********

En se réveillant, Heath sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'autre côté du lit était froid, et il n'entendait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Pourtant, il était encore trop tôt pour que Taiji soit parti...

- Taiji, où es-tu?

Ce fut dans la grande pièce qu'il trouva la lettre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kyo qui venait voir son ami le découvrit assis par terre, une feuille froissée entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Il est où Sawada?

- Parti... Il m'a quitté.

Kyo parcourut la lettre et ne dit plus rien. Il aida Heath à se relever, l'obligea à s'habiller et l'emmena presque de force chez lui.

_Il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul... ou il finira par faire une bêtise._

**********

_Les amis,_

_Vous allez sûrement vous inquiéter et me maudire pour être parti comme un voleur, mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Kyo, merci pour ton aide et surtout pour ne pas avoir posé de questions. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force d'y répondre..._

_Je vais suivre la voie de Sugizo, mais en volant, et pas à pied comme lui. Vous savez que j'ai toujours aimé les avions... Et je veux me rendre utile pour quelqu'un. Maintenant que Taiji est parti, c'est à l'empereur que je vais me dévouer._

_Je préfère ne pas vous dire au revoir, il suffit d'une balle pour que tout s'arrête. J'espère quand même que je reviendrai à Tokyo si jamais la guerre s'achève._

_Heath._

Le mot de son ami à la main, Kyo laissa éclater sa colère.

- Bakayaro! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?! Si j'avais su, je l'aurais enfermé ou attaché sur une chaise!

Consternés, Kai, Kaoru, Ayumi et Shinya gardèrent le silence.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Titre: Au bout du monde**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Genre: action/aventure/romance**_

_**Pairings: Kaoru/Kai, Toshi/Yoshiki, Taiji/Heath (anciennement) .**_

_**Disclaimer: Lily m'appartient à moitié, Lilyep détenant l'autre partie ^^**_

_**Petit mot de l'auteur: la seconde partie de l'histoire commence ici. La guerre se rapproche peu à peu du conflit mondial, j'ai choisi de me consacrer à un personnage en particulier pendant plusieurs chapitres (qui seront plus courts). Dernière chose, ce chapitre a été écrit en grande partie par Lilys (merci à toi ^^ )**_

Lily éclata de rire.

Ça faisait du bien, un bon verre entre filles... Et Naomi, sa collègue joufflue et joviale, avait toujours le mot pour plaisanter.

Il y avait bien la guerre en Europe et en Extrême-Orient qui laissait planer une certaine inquiétude chez les responsables de la base. Mais tout cela passait au-dessus de la tête de l'infirmière qu'était Lily, tout autant que l'alcool passait dans son gosier et celui de ses amies. Elle avait bien le droit, elle aussi, à un peu de calme, non ? Juste quelques instants, pour être comme tout le monde...

Taiji, lui, avait à peu près les mêmes pensées de son côté alors qu'il vidait son quatrième verre.

Seul.

Il avait les yeux dans le vague, semblant perdu dans ses songes qui ne devaient guère être joyeux. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières, le visage de Heath s'imprimait sur sa rétine, poignardant un peu plus son cœur.

Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler de son sourire... si radieux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Combien de temps cela faisait-il déjà ? Six mois au moins... Six mois trop longs, et il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais... De toute façon, c'était mieux ainsi.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui... Que devenait-il ? Il espérait tant qu'il ne souffre pas trop de son départ et surtout, que la guerre l'ait épargné...

Après son départ de Tokyo, il était rentré brièvement à Los Angeles pour rendre visite à ses parents. Puis Ryuichi l'avait envoyé à Londres pour faire le point avec le général de Gaulle et Winston Churchill sur les relations entre leurs pays respectifs. Dire que c'était Inoran qui aurait dû y aller... Mais Karin attendait un heureux évènement, et le couple venait d'annoncer leurs fiançailles. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de nulle part, coincé sur une île où il faisait trop chaud, à passer ses journées à errer sur la plage pour observer les vagues et l'océan. Il n'était pas fait pour le travail administratif, c'était sur le terrain qu'il se distinguait !

Soupirant de nouveau, Taiji reposa son verre vide et alpagua le barman alors qu'il commençait à s'effondrer légèrement sur le bar. L'alcool n'était pas une solution, il le savait, mais au moins ça lui permettait pour un temps d'échapper à l'image d'un Heath souriant.

En attendant d'être servi, il tourna la tête et se figea alors que son regard croisait celui rieur d'une jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux ondulés d'un brun doré qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, sa peau pâle parsemée de tâches de rousseur dues au soleil hawaien, et surtout son visage rieur.

Elle était belle.

Oui, c'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et elle respirait la joie de vivre, chose qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de voir dans les yeux des gens qu'il avait croisés dernièrement.

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés quelques dixièmes de seconde à peine, mais une vraie éternité pour eux alors qu'un nouveau verre était déposé devant Taiji qui sortit de sa rêverie éveillée pour s'en emparer. Et déjà, il repartait, oubliant ce si bref instant et ces deux yeux qui l'avaient hypnotisé.

La soirée continua ainsi, lui vidant quelques verres, elle essayant de continuer à sourire alors qu'une à une ses amies, mariées pour la plupart, devaient repartir s'occuper de leurs enfants. Mais elle était seule et n'avait absolument pas envie de rentrer !

Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Naomi qui était plus rouge et gonflée que jamais. Définitivement, l'alcool n'était pas une bonne chose pour elle... Elle lui offrit un gentil sourire puis s'excusa, une envie pressante.

Arrivée aux toilettes, elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir, se recoiffant comme toute femme le faisait, épongeant la sueur qui commençait à faire luire sa peau hâlée.

Hawaii... Il faisait définitivement trop chaud et trop humide ici !

Et puis enfin elle ressortit, reprenant son sourire un peu factice mais bien décidée à ne pas s'en défaire. Les soldats qu'elle soignait semblaient apprécier... Combien de compliments recevait-elle ? Combien d'hommes arrivaient à retrouver le sourire simplement parce que sa bonne humeur, même de façade, était communicative ? Elle pétillait, et cela plaisait. D'ailleurs, un peu trop parfois... Et ce soir ne fit pas exception.

Alors qu'elle sortait des toilettes, plusieurs regards qui s'étaient déjà tournés vers elle à l'aller reprirent leur parcours sur ses courbes alléchantes et elle garda la tête haute, ignorant les commentaires grivois et les prunelles qui la déshabillaient à distance.

Elle allait atteindre le bar quand un homme ventru et apparemment bien éméché tenta de passer une main sous sa jupe.

- Hé poulette ! Tu veux un peu de compagnie ce soir ?

Il puait l'alcool frelaté et la transpiration et Lily eut un mouvement de recul dégoûté alors que la main grasse et sale de l'homme remontait sur sa cuisse. Beurk.

- Ne me touchez pas !

L'homme, visiblement bien décidé à avoir ce qu'il voulait, se rapprocha et tenta de l'attraper. Voulant lui échapper, Lily s'emmêla les pieds et chuta.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

La voix était gentille, possédant un léger accent, et les bras forts qui l'avaient retenue, des plus agréables...

- Ou... oui... Merci... sourit-elle, un peu gênée.

Elle se redressa, le rouge aux joues, et s'apprêtait à remercier une nouvelle fois le blond... quand une main lourde se posa sur sa taille, la faisant tressaillir.

- Elle est à moi, gronda une voix vraiment pas sobre. Va t'en chercher une autre !

- Mais lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'appartiens à personne et je ne vous connais même pas !

- Voyons ma poulette, ne fais pas ta mijaurée...

Lily tenta de se débattre alors que l'haleine puante du gros bonhomme courait dans sa nuque, lui tirant un frisson de dégoût.

- Je crois que la demoiselle n'est pas de votre avis. Lâchez-la.

La jeune femme lança un regard reconnaissant et légèrement suppliant au blond sur lequel elle était tombée et qui se levait, imposant sa carrure tout de même assez développée et visiblement prêt à en découdre. Il ne supportait pas que l'on s'attaque à plus faible... Et ce vieux ne lui ferait pas de mal, foi de Taiji !

- On t'a pas sonné... fit le gros en resserrant sa prise sur Lily qui se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait.

- Je ne le dirai pas deux fois, reprit Taiji très calmement. Lâchez-la immédiatement.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Je sais très bien me battre...

Mais apparemment, Lily avait plus d'un tour dans son sac car, au moment où le blond s'apprêtait à l'aider par la force... l'agresseur poussa un cri aigu et la lâcha brutalement, la faisant de nouveau tomber dans les bras d'un Taiji qui, n'étant tout de même plus très sobre, vacilla un peu. Néanmoins, il parvint à garder son équilibre et sourit doucement à la jeune femme qui releva la tête, soupirant de soulagement. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi mais, là, dans les bras de cet inconnu, elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité.

- Sale petite garce ! ragea le gros bonhomme en sautillant sur un pied.

Eh oui, les talons aiguilles, ça fait mal...

- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à une dame, souffla Taiji qui souriait tout de même d'un air amusé, gardant un bras protecteur autour de la taille fine de la jeune inconnue.

L'homme grogna encore mais finalement, il semblait être terriblement couard et n'avait pas envie de chercher plus la bagarre, aussi regagna-t-il sa place clopin-clopant.

- Tout va bien ? demanda une nouvelle fois Taiji à la jolie demoiselle qui se redressait, remettant quelques mèches folles sur sa tête.

- Oui, grâce à vous. Merci...

- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand-chose, sourit-il. Vous savez apparemment très bien vous débrouiller seule.

La jeune femme lui sourit à son tour et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Naomi la rejoignit à cet instant, visiblement un peu affolée.

- Lily ! Je suis désolée, j'ai vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je...

- Calme-toi Naomi, je vais bien, dit-elle doucement mais fermement.

- Je... T'es sûre ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bon... Bien alors. Il est tard, on rentre ?

Lily sourit doucement et acquiesça avant de se retourner vers le blond.

- Au revoir, et merci encore.

- Mais ce fut un plaisir... Au revoir... Lily...

La jeune femme sourit plus franchement puis se laissa entraîner par son amie, avant même d'avoir le temps de réaliser qu'elle ne savait même pas son nom.

Et Taiji les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles sortent.

_Lily..._

C'était un joli prénom non ?

Ayant finalement retrouvé une certaine bonne humeur, le blond finit son verre sans en recommander, paya et attrapa son blouson avant de quitter à son tour l'établissement. Et son sourire ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter...


End file.
